The scheme
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Finalmente Sakura usa o q tem por dentro de sua enorme testa para emboscar emocionalmente o frio Uchiha Sasuke utilizandose de todos os meios e artimanhas necessárias Sasu Saku Sai Trad. da fic KIMBOP spoilers 2a fase
1. I O esquema

_**Tradução da fanfic "THE SCHEME", do ficwriter KIMBOP.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – assim como esta fanfic. E daí? Não sou egoísta e por isso não me incomodo de traduzi-la e dividi-la com vocês._

_**I. O ESQUEMA**_

Haruno Sakura declarava-se uma pessoa completamente diferente da inocente aspirante de kunoichi que fora um dia, cujo principal objetivo da vida era tornar-se a matriarca do famoso clã Uchiha.

Aos doze anos, seu potencial promissor e suas excelentes habilidades eram ofuscados pelo estigma negativo que suas aspirações românticas lhe infligiram, fato que perdurou até que fosse desprezada e abandonada por seu alvo romântico, que partiu em busca de poder. Esse fato proporcionou a Inner Sakura a oportunidade perfeita para repreendê-la duramente por viver à margem da realidade e despertá-la para tornar-se uma ninja melhor.

As pessoas que conviviam com ela notaram as significativas mudanças que ocorreram na personalidade da kunoichi durante os anos que esteve em treinamento com a Hokage - Sakura acabou sendo fortemente influenciada pela personalidade excessivamente confiante e arrogante da mestra, adotando pouco a pouco uma postura mais cínica, além de desenvolver uma grande gama de habilidades que a ajudariam a alcançar seus objetivos de uma forma mais indireta e menos infantil.

E essa nova Sakura estava decidida a conquistar um antigo objetivo a qualquer custo, afinal ela era uma ninja.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao hospital, a médica-nin montava cuidadosamente seu esquema, ponderando o quão difícil isso seria, pois mesmo depois de Sasuke ter retornado à vila, ele ainda não conseguia ver que eles estavam destinados a ficarem juntos, acabando por irritá-la.

E agora, aos dezoito anos, Sakura finalmente reconhecia que sua lealdade cega nunca seria o suficiente para conquistá-lo, além de perceber que provavelmente o passado trágico dele acabara por criar uma forte e intransponível barreira que ocultava as emoções do Uchiha e que provavelmente distorcia suas noções de amor e carinho.

Aborrecida por sua incapacidade de transpor as tais barreiras afetivas do rapaz, decidiu-se por tentar uma tática mais agressiva: assim como aprendera a destruir coisas com seus punhos, também aprendera a usar o que havia por trás de sua enorme testa e certamente este era o momento certo para começar a se mexer.

Com um meio sorriso maquiavélico estampado no rosto angelical, Sakura seguiu em direção ao hospital para dar início ao seu plano que começava a tomar forma, indo de encontro à sua primeira vítima – er... Paciente. Era seu atual companheiro de equipe, Sai, que estava descansando em uma cama de hospital ao retornar ferido de sua última missão com Naruto.

Por causa de sua traição, Sasuke ainda estava sob uma espécie de liberdade vigiada, um período de observação, motivo pelo qual Tsunade havia se recusado a reintegrá-lo ao time sete, mesmo após todas as reclamações e argumentos do restante dos seus companheiros.

Relutantes, Naruto e Sai continuaram como colegas de equipe, e os desentendimentos entre eles passaram a se tornar constantes e fazendo com que vez por outra algum deles acabasse numa cama de hospital.

Ao notar que os olhos negros a fitavam, inquietos, Sakura sorriu.

"**_O que você está tramando?"_** Sai perguntou, desconfiado.

"**_Por que você quer saber?",_** a kunoichi apenas continuou a sorrir docemente enquanto examinava os resultados dos exames na prancheta do hospital.

O moreno que se parecia muito como Sasuke fitou-a entediado, ainda que um leve sorriso despontasse em seu rosto:

"_**Porque você está me dando um daqueles seus sorrisos falsos. Um paciente não deveria ser curado por uma linda enfermeira ao invés de ser socado por uma médica-nin feiosa?".**_

Sakura se esforçava para manter o sorriso no rosto, ainda que por dentro Inner Sakura gritasse para que ela unisse seus punhos à cabeça oca e à boca suja de Sai. Com suas sobrancelhas tremendo de irritação, Sakura controlou-se tentando manter a compostura – afinal, o importante era pensar em seu plano.

Forçando um novo sorriso, continuou:

"**_Sai, você continua tendo um senso de humor estúpido",_** Sakura disse, dando um tapa leve na cabeça do rapaz como se fosse uma criança. "**_Você deveria confiar nos seus companheiros de equipe, afinal, eu salvei sua vida muitas vezes, não é?"._**

"**_Haruno, eu... –",_** nem um pouco interessada em ouvir o restante dos comentários ofensivos de Sai, Sakura enfiou um termômetro na boca do rapaz, interrompendo seu argumento.

"**_E o que eu disse sobre me chamar de feiosa?"_** Ela provocou com um tom desafiador.

"**_mmm….rrhhr…"_** , o shinobi tentou ensaiar uma resposta, ainda com o termômetro em sua boca.

"**_Está tudo bem. Vou refrescar sua memória: eu não só poderia prolongar sua estadia aqui no hospital como poderia fazer com que uma castração fosse a justificativa perfeita para isso"._**

Sai acalmou-se, mas continuou a encará-la, ciente que a médica-nin parecia estudá-lo. Sakura sabia que ainda que eles já fossem companheiros de equipe há um bom tempo, Sai nunca havia confiado nela ou sequer a considerado como uma amiga.

"**_Eu voltarei esta tarde para verificar se você pode receber alta. Sua condição está estável, mas você pode ter alguma recaída. De qualquer forma, o que você fez para que o Naruto usasse o Rasengan contra você?",_** de novo, Sakura interrompeu-o, erguendo o braço para evitar que ele se arriscasse a responder. "**_Pensando bem, eu não quero saber. Eu não sei porque você continua com essa obsessão de insultar o pênis dele_**".

Antes que a médica-nin pudesse continuar adiante com sua lição de moral a respeito da inabilidade de Sai de entender-se com Naruto, um agudo **_"Sakura-chan_**" soou do fim do corredor do hospital.

Sakura suspirou, inconformada, indo de encontro ao idiota para segurá-lo antes que ele começasse outra confusão.

Será que aquele idiota não sabia que um hospital deveria ser um lugar de silêncio e recuperação?

No final da tarde, Sakura retornou para o quarto onde seu colega de equipe se encontrava e realizou os últimos exames.

"**_Você me parece estar bem. Está ferido em algum lugar?"._** Sakura perguntou enquanto procurava por algum ferimento aparente.

"**_Eu ainda estou um pouco dolorido... Por acaso você pretende me jogar para fora daqui?"_** Sai encarou-a antes de tentar sair da cama.

"**_Ei, eu não sou violenta assim_**", Sakura respondeu em sua defesa, mostrando-se ofendida.

"**_Claro. E Choji não é um balofo nem Ino é uma banshee ensurdecedora_**", Sai sorriu cinicamente antes de esconder-se por trás da sua usual expressão dissimulada.

Mais do que nunca, Sakura desejou profundamente poder quebrar seu companheiro de equipe em dois. Ainda que Sai tivesse o rosto de um anjo e o corpo de um deus, sua boca vomitava tantos insultos e ofensas que normalmente sua beleza passava desapercebida pela maioria das pessoas com quem convivia.

"**_Você tem sorte. Se eu não estivesse tão bem humorada hoje, meu punho faria a cortesia de devolvê-lo para a cama do hospital". _**Sakura respondeu entre dentes

"**_Normalmente, sua feiúra e seu comportamento tendenciosamente violento fazem com que os homens corram para longe de você. Por que você se conteria hoje?"._** Sai provocou-a enquanto se dirigia lentamente para trás dos biombos do quarto para se trocar

Em sua fúria, Sakura quebrou a prancheta do hospital em duas e embora reduzir Sai a uma massa disforme de carne moída lhe parecesse tentador, o seu plano ainda era mais importante. Enquanto se acalmava, livrou-se da prancheta e respirou fundo.

Quando terminou de se vestir, Sai saiu de trás dos biombos e encontrou-a sorrindo docemente, notando os pedaços de madeira ao redor dela e a fúria que queimava por trás dos brilhantes olhos verdes.

Com cuidado, aproximou-se da cama com a intenção de pegar suas armas, quando ouviu uma voz com notória raia contida.

"**_Sai?",_** Sakura sibilou.

"**_Sim",_** ele respondeu em um tom divertido.

"**_Por esse comentário, você irá me pagar o jantar hoje, uma vez que os meus turnos no hospital já terminaram e eu estou livre", _**a médica-nin disse em um tom de fim de conversa

"**_Oh? E por que eu deveria fazer isso? Talvez eu não queira ser visto com uma garota tão horrorosa e com uma testa gigante como a sua_**", o shinobi respondeu, sorrindo.

Mas a kunoichi sabia que ele adorava cutucar as feridas das pessoas – ele realmente era mestre nisso. Mas desta vez, Sakura estava preparada e entrando no espírito da brincadeira, respondeu:

"_**Eu lhe darei quatro boas razoes para que você me pague o jantar".**_

"**_Que seriam...?", _**Sai levantou a sobrancelha, aparentemente interessado nos argumentos dela.

"**_Primeira razão: eu sei que ramen é sua comida favorita. Segunda: o melhor ramen de Konoha é o ramen do Ichiraku e provavelmente Naruto vai estar lá – e eu sou a única pessoa que pode mantê-lo longe de você para que possa comer em paz. Terceira: por acaso você nunca se perguntou o motivo pelo qual as enfermeiras e as demais mulheres de Konoha olham para você de forma estranha? Quarta: mesmo que você negue, sei que você apreciaria a companhia de alguém que você pudesse insultar com essa latrina que você chama de boca". _**Sakura assistiu-o ponderar sobre suas palavras por alguns segundos, e com um suspiro deslizar os orbes negros até ela.

"_**Ok, vamos lá".**_

"**_Obrigada Sai-kun!", _**Sakura respondeu docemente enquanto seu sorriso sincero tornava-se irônico ao notar a expressão dissimulada de Sai ser substituída por uma careta de aborrecimento.

"_**Não me chame assim, feiosa".**_

"_**Que seja, Sai-kun. Agora vamos lá".**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

No restaurante de ramen, Sakura e Sai sentaram-se lado a lado enquanto escolhiam suas refeições.

"**_Eu quero saber a razão pela qual as mulheres me olham de forma estranha como você disse_**".Sai iniciou a conversa, surpreendendo a médica-nin.

"**_Mmmhmm? Talvez eu devesse deixá-lo imaginando, Sai-kun",_** provocou. Sakura era obrigada a admitir que estar acompanhada por Sai tinha lá suas vantagens, e entre elas estava o fato de poder ofendê-lo sem se preocupar com quaisquer conseqüências, não havia necessidade de ser a Sakura agradável que todo mundo esperava que ela fosse. Além disso, conversar com Naruto não lhe proporcionava o exercício mental que Sai e seus diálogos rudes lhe proporcionavam.

"**_Pare de me chamar desta forma",_** Sai resmungou, desfazendo finalmente sua falsa expressão sorridente.

"**_Talvez chamá-lo de Sai-chan fosse mais adequado, desde que você age como se fosse um menino de dez anos acabou de tomar consciência que tem um pênis de um pirralho de cinco anos de idade. Creio que essa sua excessiva fixação fálica seja uma forma de conseguir uma compensação de algo que o incomoda, o que seria uma boa explicação para você tentar ridicularizar Naruto com tanto afinco"._** Sakura alfinetou, olhando-o de esgueira.

Incrédulo, Sai encarou-a por algum tempo antes de finalmente abrir a boca para responder à altura da provocação: **_"Bem, agora eu entendo o motivo pelo qual você se tornou uma pupila da Tsunade-sama, ainda que essas pequenas desculpas que você chama de seios se pareçam mais com picadas de mosquito"._**

Sakura gargalhou com a observação – isso certamente a ofenderia profundamente se tivesse sido dito em outra circunstancia, mas naquele momento, no balcão de ramen, a kunoichi estava de muito bom humor.

"**_Ora, Sai-chan, minhas picadas de mosquito não são nada se comparadas ao fato que todas as mulheres de Konoha acreditam que na verdade essa sua fixação no pênis alheio indica a sua preferência a eles ao invés de seios". _**Disse, maliciosa, preparando o terreno para o seu golpe final.

"**_O que você quer dizer com isso",_** Sai resmungou, franzindo o cenho em sinal de irritação.

Com um sorriso maldoso estampado no rosto, Sakura sacudiu a mão no ar como se estivesse dizendo algo de absoluto domínio público:

"_**Oh, nada, mas parece que a obsessão do seu namorado Lee-kun sobre mim é só uma desculpa para esconder o verdadeiro interesse dele sobre você".**_

Quando o rosto de Sai empalideceu, Sakura passou a gargalhar com muito mais vontade, chamando a atenção dos outros clientes que, curiosos, observavam a normalmente séria kunoichi ter seu ataque de risos.

"**_Você quer dizer que todo mundo acha que eu... Eu sou gay?",_** Sai encarou-a, ainda incrédulo.

"**_Se o sapato servir... Ou neste caso, se o pênis servir!",_** Sakura gargalhava com cada vez mais vontade, a ponto de ter por as mãos no estômago. Entretanto, seu momento de diversão às custas da expressão chocada do moreno foi interrompido no momento que ouviu seu nome ser gritado em algum ponto atrás dela.

"_**SAKURA-CHAN!".**_

Quando a médica-nin moveu o rosto em direção ao grito, encontrou um sorridente Naruto trazendo um irritado Sasuke consigo. Ótimo! O plano estava a começando a ser desenvolver perfeitamente por si só.

"**_Sakura-chan, eu tinha certeza que tinha ouvido sua gargalhada! O que é tão engraçado?"_** Naruto ficou provocando-a até perceber quem estava ao lado dela, desfazendo o sorriso maroto em seu rosto, que cedeu lugar a uma expressão azeda. "**_O que este bastardo esta fazendo aqui?"._**

"**_Antes de qualquer coisa, o que você acha de me cumprimentar?"_** Sakura disse, enfatizando o tom de mágoa em sua voz. Ao notar Sasuke espreitar Sai, olhado-o de lado, a kunoichi focou sua atenção no rapaz de forma entusiasmada: **_"Olá, Sasuke-kun"._**

"**_Hmpf",_** o moreno respondeu seco antes de sentar-se próximo a Naruto, que continuava encarando Sai.

Enquanto Naruto escolhiam sua refeição, Sakura aconchegou-se a Sai, colocando sua mão na coxa do rapaz e usando sua força monstruosa para mantê-lo no mesmo lugar, sussurrando para que só ele a ouvisse.

"**_Eu posso ajudar você a acabar com sua reputação de gay",_** a jovem disse, fazendo-o parar de oferecer resistência à sua mão, notando o olhar pensativo do rapaz sobre ela. Sorrindo maquiavelicamente, Sakura adicionou: "**_E isso ainda vai acabar irritando Naruto e Sasuke no final das contas"._**

Sai assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com a proposta inusitada. Ignorando os olhares mortais que estava recebendo do jovem loiro que havia acabado de fazer seu pedido, o ex-membro dos ROOTS de Konoha voltou concentrar-se em sua refeição.

"**_E então, rapazes, o que vocês estão fazendo por aqui?_**" Sakura perguntou, simpática.

"**_Eu fiquei com fome enquanto treinava com o Sasuke-teme. E quanto a vocês?"_** Naruto respondeu sério, interrompendo temporariamente a silenciosa guerra de olhares travada entre ele e Sai.

"**_Oh, finalmente meu turno no hospital acabou, e Sai-kun me convidou para jantar!",_** a kunoichi respondeu irreverente.

À simples menção das palavras **_"me convidou para jantar_**" e "**_Sai-kun_**" fez com que Naruto e Sasuke se engasgassem. Essa era a primeira vez que eles ouviram dizer que Sai estava tendo algum encontro desde que ele havia se integrado à equipe e em segundo lugar, era a primeira vez que Sakura havia adicionado o tratamento **_'kun'_** a outra pessoa que não fosse Sasuke. Desta vez, a aura de descontentamento era irradiada pelos dois rapazes, indicando claramente suas intenções assassinas. Intenções essas que continuavam sendo ignoradas pelo rapaz de cabelos negros e curtos.

"**_Vocês dois estão... tendo um encontro?". _**Naruto gaguejou, em choque, arregalando os olhos quando juntou as duas informações.

Para o deleite de Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke também pareceu estar bem atento a esta questão, acompanhando os diálogos em silêncio.

"**_Duh, Naruto. O que você acha? É claro que é um encontro. Afinal de contas, ele está me pagando um jantar, sendo que ele não tem obrigação nenhuma de fazê-lo". _**Sakura permitiu que Inner Sakura gritasse entusiasmada enquanto sua expressão permanecia completamente inalterada.

A mão delicada da kunoichi ainda mantinha a perna de Sai presa, e aplicando um pouco de pressão sobre ela – mas o suficiente para que a dor fosse considerável - recordou-o que ele deveria entrar na brincadeira ou enfrentaria as conseqüências por seus atos.

"**_Mas... mas... SAKURA-CHAN! Você simplesmente não pode ter um encontro com ele!"_** Naruto gritou freneticamente como se mundo tivesse acabado para ele.

Sakura notou que tampouco Sasuke parecia feliz com aquela situação, mas que não ficara tão chocado quanto Naruto – assim como ela esperava, mas apesar de tudo, Sakura estava feliz de saber que de alguma forma aquela situação havia mexido com ele de alguma forma.

Por baixo da mesa, Sai bateu sua mão de leve na mão de Sakura chamando a atenção dela para soltá-lo. Com o usual sorriso no rosto, ele voltou sua atenção para o loiro escandaloso e o moreno traidor, para deslizar o braço casualmente sobre os ombros de Sakura.

"_**Eu estou tendo um encontro com a Sakura-CHAN, bichinha mal dotada. Você e o traidor deviam cuidar de suas próprias vidas; e uma vez que eu não pretendo interromper o encontro de vocês, vocês não deveriam interromper o nosso".**_

Sakura corou ao sentir o braço de Sai envolvê-la, mas essa sensação sumiu assim que ouviu a boca suja do rapaz insinuar que Naruto e Sasuke eram um casal. Aborrecida, a kunoichi estava prestes a puni-lo por baixo da mesa quando viu os dois colegas engasgarem ao mesmo tempo com o comentário de Sai.

Quando Sakura pousou o olhar esmeralda sobre Sai, este parecia estar tentando disfarçar o brilho de diversão que o olhar ônix emanava por trás de sua usual mascara de calma. Na verdade, a garota concluiu que o insulto acabara por se tornar cômico mesmo que fosse para defender Sasuke.

Ela assistiu os dois rapazes trocarem olhares entre si, para somente depois, com uma expressão apavorada em seus rostos, girarem suas cabeças ao redor para verificarem se alguém mais havia ouvido aquele comentário embaraçoso. Passada a vergonha inicial, os dois colegas dirigiram seus olhares raivosos para o moreno que continuava a abraçar Sakura na frente deles.

"**_Oh, nada disso, rapazes! Não comecem mais uma confusão!",_** Sakura disse, adiantando-se para assumir a posição de mediadora, estalando os dedos da mão como uma espécie de aviso e batendo de leve o seu punho na cabeça dura de Naruto para reforçar o alerta. **_"Bem, nós já terminamos, não é, Sai-kun?"._**

"**_Claro",_** Sai respondeu com naturalidade, levando-se da cadeira para em seguida oferecer a mão para Sakura, que a aceitou com prazer. Internamente, Inner Sakura esfregava as mãos em sinal de contentamento, indicando que finalmente haviam encontrado um parceiro para sua conspiração.

A kunoichi despediu-se de forma simpática, disfarçando toda a satisfação que sentiu ao ouvir Naruto continuar a resmungar enquanto comia e ao pressentir a raiva reprimida de Sasuke por trás da expressão fria e carrancuda do Uchiha.

Enquanto caminhavam para a casa dela lado a lado, Sakura sentiu que o shinobi passou a aproximar-se dela cada vez mais.

"**_Sabe, creio que você já tenha notado que eles estão nos seguindo"_**. Sai murmurou rente aos ouvidos dela.

"**_Claro, eu não sou estúpida. Além do mais, na melhor das hipóteses, as habilidades de ocultação de Naruto são patéticas"._** A kunoichi respondeu, sorrindo.

"**_Bem, eu não sei porque devo deixar que você continue a me usar dessa forma. Sabe, embora eu seja obrigado a admitir que isso foi divertido, talvez eu não queira ser associado a alguém tão feia como você"._** Sai provocou, recebendo um olhar estreitado como resposta.

"_**Cale a boca. Nós podemos fingir que estamos saindo juntos mais um pouco".**_

"**_O que eu irei ganhar com isso?"_**, Sai respondeu em um tom de desprezo.

"**_Eu preciso lhe listar todas as razões categoricamente de novo?"._** Sakura suspirou, girando o rosto na direção dele ao mesmo tempo em que o encarava com uma expressão aparentemente sonhadora. Mas na verdade, o brilho dos olhos verdes era frio como o gelo, mas isso só era perceptível ao rapaz rente a ela.

"**_Talvez",_** ele respondeu enquanto envolvia a cintura fina com seus braços para que eles pudessem ter uma conversa mais particular, ficando a poucos centímetros um do outro.

_**"Em primeiro lugar, eu sei que você odeia Naruto e Sasuke. Bem, você sabe como Naruto é superprotetor comigo e por isso, sempre que ele me encontrar com 'o bastardo', neste caso, você, irá tirá-lo do sério. O simples fato de estar ao meu lado irá irritá-lo profundamente, e como fazemos parte do mesmo time, isso certamente acontecerá com uma grande freqüência."**_

_**"Por um outro lado, eu não poderei mais defender o Naruto, de forma que não serão mais dois contra um. Em Segundo lugar, você considera Sasuke um traidor da vila e mesmo que você não concorde comigo, eu ainda acho que ele tem algum carinho por mim. Eu costumava segui-lo como um cachorrinho, mas se eu começar a sair com você, ele não só vai achar que eu desisti dele, como o troquei por alguém que não só se parece com ele fisicamente, mas também é um ninja muito mais habilidoso do que ele conseguiu ser até agora.".**_

Sakura terminou o seu discurso com uma versão levemente modificada da verdade, consciente que Sai ainda não percebera a forma com a qual ela o estava envolvendo. Além do mais, que mal haveria em ganhá-lo massageando seu ego nem que fosse um pouquinho?

"**_Por que você esta fazendo isso com Naruto e Sasuke? Eu achei que vocês fossem amigos"._** Sai indagou, encarando-a com firmeza.

"**_Simples. Para ficar quite". _**De qualquer forma, as razões de Sakura eram somente dela e mesmo que para isso tivesse que magoar Naruto um pouco – coisa que ela se arrependia sinceramente, embora não pudesse confessar isso a Sai, pois isso certamente faria com que ele se recusasse a unir-se a ela nessa pequena conspiração.

"**_Quites pelo o quê?"._** Perguntou, desconfiado.

"**_Contra a excessiva proteção que Naruto me impõe por achar que ainda está apaixonado por mim. Contra Sasuke porque ele me magoou, partindo meu coração e eu quero que ele sofra isso também". _**Sakura respondeu com novas mentiras, decidida a não expor o real propósito oculto por trás de seu plano perfeito.

Sai pareceu refletir sobre o desabafo de Sakura por algum tempo, mas a kunoichi já havia previsto isso também. Sai já fazia parte da equipe há alguns anos, mas ele nunca se integrara o suficiente para conhecer as motivações pessoais de cada um.

"_**Você ainda esta pensando na minha proposta?".**_

"**_Hmm? Sim". _**O sorriso falso do moreno novamente não era mais suficiente para ocultar o brilho maroto dos olhos negros.

"**_E?". _**perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas

"**_Creio que sim; eu acho que isso começará a ficar muito divertido"._** Sai respondeu, dando de ombros.

"**_Eu pensei que você não tivesse emoções. Por acaso diversão não poderia ser considerado como um tipo de emoção?",_** a médica-nin sorriu marotamente.

"**_Você sabe que eu estou tentando entender o que são os sentimentos desde a destruição dos Roots de Konoha"._** O rapaz respondeu, sorrindo desafiador.

"_**Bem, acho que diversão pode ser uma boa emoção para começar".**_

O casal passou a se encarar sob a luz do luar, sorrindo falsamente um para o outro. Uma coisa que eles tinham em comum era sua habilidade de sorrir por nada, o que já era um bom começo para que eles começassem a se entender.

Aparentemente, a distancia que a dupla de espiões mantinha do casal não estava sendo o suficiente para que não fossem detectados e se mantivessem ocultos.

O casal chegou até a porta da frente do apartamento de Sakura sem que acontecesse nenhum incidente, embora pudessem ouvir claramente as reclamações de Naruto da distância entre o casal e pudessem sentir o Sharingan de Sasuke os analisando mais de perto.

"**_Eu verei você amanhã, Sai-kun?"_** Sakura elevou um pouco mais a voz ter certeza que os dois espiões a escutariam.

_**"Se a bichinha mal dotada e o traidor não me emboscarem amanhã durante o treino, e certamente eles tentarão, eu te encontrarei no prédio da Hokage",**_ Sai respondeu, para em seguida inclinar o rosto para ela e depositar um beijo suave na bochecha de Sakura.

Depois disso, o rapaz afastou-se e partiu em seguida em meio de um rodamoinho de papéis rasgados.

Sakura corou. Ainda que ela não gostasse de Sai por causa de sua personalidade podre, não conseguiu evitar sentir-se tomada por um certo calor, pois mesmo que já tivesse dezoito anos, aquele havia sido seu primeiro beijo – e certamente não fez mal algum que ele tivesse sido com alguém tão bonito quanto Sai.

Com um suspiro, Sakura entrou no apartamento, fechando a porta atrás dela e voltando a concentrar-se na próxima etapa de seu plano que já poderia ser executado no dia seguinte, pela manhã.

Seu alvo desta vez seria um dos três lendários Sannins.

O pervertido Jiraiya-sama.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Olá_

_Após ficar encantada com esta fic, tomei coragem para pedir permissão para traduzi-la e sinceramente espero que vocês a apreciem tanto quanto eu._

_Ela é focada na 2a fase de Naruto, onde Sakura não é mais aquela coisa chorona e irritante e num futuro onde supostamente Sasuke teria voltado p Konoha e os ROOTS de Konoha haviam se desfeito o que justificaria a continuidade de Sai no time sete._

_Eu estou simplesmente apaixonada pelo Sai, e resolvi incorporá-lo no meu harém particular... Então se preparem para encontrá-lo nas minhas fics daqui para frente._

_As duas coisas que mais me fizeram gostar dessa fic foram: finalmente alguém escreveu sobre a Sakura usando sua inteligência! Imagine q a Tsunade deixaria uma pupila dela sendo chorona daquele jeito. Poupem-me... E em segundo a forma que o autor mostra o que se passa na cabeça do Sai..._

_Pobre criatura incompreendida u.u._

_Bem, se vocês gostarem, comentem! Certamente o Kimbop ficara muito feliz de ouvir o que vocês estão achando da fanfic dele._

_E de novo... obrigada fadinha sorridente Bella, minha revisora oficial. Você vai ganhar um premio por aturar meu mau humor._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


	2. II Jirayia, o EroSennin

_**Tradução da fanfic "THE SCHEME" , escrita por KIMBOP**_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – assim como esta fanfic. E daí? Não sou egoísta e por isso não me incomodo de traduzi-la e dividi-la com vocês_.

**_II. JIRAIYA, O ERO-SENNIN_**

No dia seguinte, Sakura começou seu dia desbravando as profundezas do seu armário em busca da vestimenta certa para 'convencer' o lendário shinobi a ficar à sua plena disposição. Como todos os demais Sannins, Jiraiya também tinha seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

O ponto fraco de Orochimaru era notoriamente sua obsessiva busca pela imortalidade, o de Tsunade, seus incontroláveis impulsos em apostar altas quantias imprudentemente – o que lhe acabou por lhe conceder o apelido de "lendária pata"; e por fim, podia-se dizer que o fraco de Jiraiya era a devassidão, ou seja, mulheres e pornografia em geral.

Inconformada, Sakura tentava entender por que raios justamente aqueles três haviam sido intitulados como Sannins, já que era muito fácil para qualquer um atingi-los através de suas fraquezas óbvias.

A kunoichi analisava atentamente as poucas roupas encontradas em seu armário que atendiam o seu critério de busca "especial", passando a vesti-las em camadas de forma que seu "traje" proporcionasse uma visão estrategicamente interessante de seu corpo para pôr o tarado a seus pés, sem que expusesse completamente seus dotes físicos, criando assim um jogo de interesse.

"_Certamente esta é uma visão que o velho devasso nunca esperaria de mim",_ pensou enquanto terminava de se vestir frente ao espelho.

Jiraiya-sama sempre zombara dela por suas formas pouco femininas e infantis, mas Sakura entendia os motivos pelos quais ele se mantinha tão indiferente a ela mesmo depois de tantos anos: em primeiro lugar eles se conheceram quando ela tinha apenas doze anos e o Sannin acabou por associá-la a aquela imagem da inocente pré-adolescente sem curvas que ela fora um dia, sem dar qualquer tipo de indicação de ter notado Sakura havia crescido com o passar dos anos.

Em segundo lugar, a kunoichi havia se tornado a pupila de Tsunade e de uma certa forma, isso fizera com que ele a visse como uma versão mais jovem de sua mestra. Sakura tinha absoluta certeza que Jiraiya ainda alimentava uma antiga paixão por sua colega sannin e por causa do respeito que sentia por ela como pessoa, colega de equipe e como mulher, acabara por estender o mesmo tratamento respeitoso à sua aprendiz, que era uma pessoa que o shinobi não deveria fitar ver com olhos libidinosos.

A médica-nin ponderava que sempre havia a possibilidade de estar errada com relação em suas análises e conclusões, mas a experiência lhe mostrava que no decorrer dos anos, os percentuais de erro se apresentavam cada vez menores, graças à sua mente brilhante que a cada dia tornava-se mais astuta.

Quando acabou de se vestir, Sakura partiu em busca do lendário pervertido de Konoha, começando pelo lugar mais provável de encontrá-lo: as casas de banhos onde normalmente Jiraiya divertia-se, cultivando o péssimo hábito de bisbilhotar os interiores da ala feminina para sua 'pesquisa'.

Ao chegar nos arredores da casa de banho feminina, a médica-nin passou a buscar pela cabeleira branca da sua presa devassa, mas não conseguiu localizá-lo em lugar algum, encontrando apenas pervertidos comuns que cultivavam os mesmo maus hábitos. Viu-se surpresa ao se deparar com um tarado até então enrustido: Ebisu. O pervertido de elite mal teve tempo de reagir antes de ser nocauteado pela médica-nin assim como os demais tarados que bisbilhotavam o lugar.

Sua próxima parada seria um lago fora da cidade, localizado próximo à floresta e freqüentado pelas turistas que se hospedavam num hotel próximo. Esse era um lugar onde as visitantes costumavam ir para relaxar e se divertir.

Enquanto passava rapidamente pelas árvores, Sakura reconheceu a juba branca do sannin que, compenetrado, observava com um binóculo três desavisadas garotas usando trajes de banho compostos por ínfimos pedaços de pano amarrados por algumas tiras de tecido. Na verdade, a kunoichi achava que não havia nada de interessante ali para ser observado, mas desistiu de tentar entender por que no final das contas, ela também era uma mulher.

Sakura saltou do alto de uma árvore e aterrissou às margens do lago, caminhando imponentemente em direção das mulheres que surpresas, haviam interrompido seu cacarejar de futilidades para encarar a recém-chegada que a esta altura estava certa de ter sido reconhecida por Jiraiya-sama assim que ela havia interrompido sua diversão, dando-lhe a certeza de que havia sido notada conforme o planejado.

Corajosa, Sakura lentamente abriu o zíper de sua jaqueta, que ocultava a parte superior do seu corpo, despiu-a e jogou-a no chão. Depois disso, cumprimentou as garotas com um leve aceno de mão enquanto aproximava-se da água e observava as presentes retornarem à sua diversão anterior. Rapidamente as garotas desatentas voltaram a espalhar a água do lado de um lado para outro, esquecendo-se completamente da kunoichi que se irritou por ser completamente ignorada.

Bem, se ela desejava manter toda atenção do pervertido para si, deveria dar um jeito de espantar aquele bando de gralhas desmioladas e seminuas para alcançar seu objetivo.

Meticulosa, Sakura sentou-se próxima às outras garotas, suspendendo uma de suas pernas em um ângulo que certamente daria asas à imaginação pervertida de Jiraiya - afinal suas pernas eram longas e bem feitas, lapidadas pelo intenso treinamento ninja. Ao suspender sua perna, aproximou-a lentamente de seu rosto exibindo sua flexibilidade e fazendo-se de inocente, retirou a sandália jogando-a no chão, para repetir o processo com a outra perna.

Inclinando seus quadris em direção das outras mulheres, deslizou os dedos pelas laterais da fendas da saia justa e com um leve rebolado fez com que a peça caísse aos seus pés, exibindo os shorts de lycra que sobressaía as curvas bem marcadas de sua retaguarda.

Certa de ter conseguido para si a atenção exclusiva do sannin pervertido, Sakura decidiu que era hora de chamar a atenção das demais mulheres para comunicar-lhes que era uma ninja sob as ordens da Hokage. Fazendo-se de inocente, passou a brincar com o zíper de sua camisa, descendo-o por dois ou três centímetros para depois subi-los um novamente numa brincadeira sensual que durou alguns segundos, até que uma generosa parte de seus seios ficasse exposta.

Séria, Sakura informou àquelas mulheres que ela havia sido enviada para pesquisar um tipo de fungo que estava crescendo naquela região que causava fortes inflamações e irritações na pele humana, fazendo com que, em questão de segundos, todas as mulheres presentes fugissem apavoradas e em tempo recorde – entretanto, mesmo com a debandada de suas musas inspiradoras, a astuta kunoichi percebeu que o lendário sannin não havia movido um único músculo de seu corpo.

Sorrindo presunçosamente, Sakura esperou até que todas as mulheres estivessem longe do seu campo de visão para abrir completamente o zíper e revelar a apertada camiseta de telada que cobria apenas seus seios e nada mais. Como a outra camiseta funcionava como uma espécie de corpete que dava sustentação aos seus seios, agora eles estavam livres da pressão da vestimenta, livres para respirar ao menos dessa vez.

Felizmente para Sakura, possuir um controle perfeito de chakra e treinar com uma hokage vergonhosamente conhecida por seus seios gigantes, a ajudou a desenvolver uma técnica para transformar o que Sai chamara de picadas de mosquito em dois grandes e suculentos melões (em sua singela opinião).

A jovem correu em direção à água permitindo que seus novos bebês balançassem, altamente irritada pela sensação de desconforto que aquela ação lhe proporcionava, mas conformada com o fato que aquele incômodo poderia ser tolerado se a fizesse alcançar seu objetivo final.

Após a pequena exibição dos seus dotes físicos, Sakura mergulhou na água cristalina para erguer-se em seguida, como uma sereia coberta por brilhantes gotículas de água que escorriam por todo seu corpo.

Durante todo esse tempo a jovem continuava a usar seu perfeito controle de chakra para manter seus seios movimentando-se naturalmente e de forma sedutora como pêndulos de hipnose, dando-lhe a certeza que com este seu pequeno show de strip-tease, o peixe já havia engolido a isca com anzol e tudo, de forma que sua vítima pervertida já deveria revisto seus conceitos a respeito da visão inocente que tinha sobre sua adorável pessoa até então.

A verdade é que essa situação fazia com que se sentisse muito mal, mas como dizem por aí, os fins justificam os meios; e por isso Sakura tentava convencer-se que no final das contas todo o sacrifício realizado valeria a pena.

Num movimento calculado, a sereia de cabelos róseos percorreu suas mãos sensualmente pelo corpo bem feito numa carícia provocante, contando lentamente até dez, para só então virar o rosto em direção ao Sannin que tinha o binóculo praticamente grudado no rosto, como se o objeto tivesse sido incorporado ao seu corpo.

"**_Jiraiya-sama! Eu não acredito que você estava me espiando, seu maldito pervertido! É melhor você descer até aqui para se explicar comigo ou juro por Kami-sama que Tsunade-sama vai ficar sabendo disso_**!", Sakura gritou enquanto armava-se de seu olhar mais penetrante e cobria os seios com uma das mãos.

A esperta médica-nin deu às costas para shinobi, permitindo que um sorriso horripilante despontasse no rosto angelical. Poucos segundos depois, escutou o barulho de pedras sendo pisadas próximas a ela, dando-lhe a certeza que sua presa caíra em cheio em sua armadilha preparada especialmente para ele.

Ao virar a cabeça para encará-lo, Sakura franziu o rosto com o olhar mais ameaçador que pôde para depois correr em direção de suas roupas, percebendo que não seria possível manter uma conversa racional enquanto a mente do depravado estivesse sendo bombardeada com sabe-la-o-que diante de seu corpo seminu, de forma que se ela não se vestisse não seria possível fazer o tarado parar de babar daquela forma nojenta enquanto parecia engoli-la com os olhos.

"**_Velho idiota e seus estúpidos hormônios masculinos"_** Sakura resmungava enquanto tratava de vestir-se o mais rápido possível. Somente depois de devidamente recomposta é que respirou fundo e voltou-se para encarar a expressão dissimulada do Sannin que continuava a observá-la de lado e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"**_Eu realmente não havia percebido como você havia crescido, Sakura-chan",_** Jiraiya comentou enquanto seus olhos continuavam a percorrer intensamente todas as curvas do corpo da médica-nin como se ela ainda estivesse seminua como há alguns momentos atrás.

Sakura era obrigada a admitir que estava enojada com o comportamento do antigo companheiro de equipe de sua mestra: Jiraiya era tão velho quanto seu avô, por Kami! Como ele podia encará-la daquela forma? Irrrc! De qualquer forma, agora ela já tinha ido longe demais para desistir e por isso ignorou a vontade insuportável de desaparecer daquele lugar, seguindo seu plano conforme o esquematizado.

"**_Escute aqui, ero-sennin",_** Sakura começou sua bronca, incisiva, mas foi rapidamente interrompida por Jiraiya.

"**_Hoy! Eu sou o grande Jiraiya-sama! Não deixe que aquele meu pupilo idiota influencie você, Sakura! E eu que sempre achei que você fosse a mais educada dos três!"_** Irritado, o sannin sentou-se no chão, bufando e fingindo-se irritado pelo tratamento pouco respeitoso.

"**_Oh, me desculpe, grande Jiraiya-sama"_** Sakura disse, atenta às reações do tarado que parecia menos irritado após ouvir suas desculpas.

Mas, incorrigível como sempre, Jiraiya voltou a olhá-la de canto de olho somente para retomar a ação pervertida de despi-la com o olhar, voltando a tirá-la do sério.

"**_Pare com isso, ou vai ficar sem enxergar nada por um bom tempo!"_** Sakura ralhou, brindando-o com mais um olhar assassino.

"**_Mas, se não estou enganado, parecia que você queria chamar minha atenção, não Sakura-chan? Pois bem, agora você a tem, sou todo ouvidos."_** O depravado respondeu com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Sakura devolveu-lhe o sorriso e assistiu-o erguer uma das sobrancelhas demonstrando curiosidade com sua mudança de postura, principalmente após ouvir o inesperado discurso que surgiu de seus lábios rosados.

"**_Oh, você acha mesmo que Tsunade-sama acreditaria em você, um conhecido bêbado pervertido ao invés de sua inocente pupila, alguém que ela tutelou carinhosamente pelos últimos seis anos?"_** . Percebendo que finalmente Jiraiya parecia levá-la a sério, Sakura sentiu o doce gosto da vitória e decidiu continuar.

"**_Creio que você sabe que a Shishou me considera como uma filha e certamente não ficaria nada feliz de saber que o antigo colega de equipe dela, que por acaso é muito mais velho que meu pai, tivesse me visto... Oh... Seminua... Quem sabe o que a Godaime poderia fazer?"_** Sakura terminou seu pequeno discurso com um amplo e maldoso sorriso.

"**_Ow… E o que exatamente você quer para que ela não saiba disso?"_** Jiraiya perguntou, ofendido, ainda confuso com aquela situação.

"**_Eu ouvi dizer que seu novo livro estará sendo lançado em um mês." _**este era o momento que a kunoichi esperava: o da negociação.

"**_Como você ficou sabendo disso?",_** o sannin perguntou, levantando ainda mais a sobrancelha pela nova surpresa.

"**_Ora, com seu fã número 1, claro!",_** Sakura respondeu docemente.

"**_Entendo, então foi Kakashi quem comentou com você. Mas o que isso tem você ter me feito um strip-tease só para ameaçar me entregar para Tsunade em seguida?"_**

"**_Simples, eu quero me tornar uma personagem do seu livro.",_** Os olhos esmeraldas emitiram um brilho terrivelmente assustador, mas certamente não tanto quanto o sorriso maldoso que despontou no rosto claro da médica-nin.

"**_O.. O Q.. QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ!"_** Jiraiya gritou, completamente abobado. O Sannin achava que sua figura reverenciada já vira e ouvira de tudo em sua vida, mas a 'inocente' aprendiz de Tsunade havia acabado de superar todas suas expectativas, pegando-o de calças curtas com aquele pedido inusitado.

"**_Eu quis dizer exatamente o que você entendeu." _**Sakura esclareceu, ao notar a expressão incrédula do sannin

"**_Não! NÃO!"_** A simples imagem do par de olhos cor de mel faiscando de ira deixara o shinobi completamente apavorado.

"**_Ora, e por que diabos não_**?", a kunoichi reclamou.

"**_Por acaso você quer me matar? Você sabe sobre o que eu escrevo, Sakura-chan? Se eu atender seu pedido, Tsunade vai querer minha cabeça do mesmo jeito_**!", o sannin respondeu, verdadeiramente apavorado.

Sakura girou os olhos, concluindo, sem sombra de dúvidas, que o melhor disfarce que já havia usado em toda sua vida era a absoluta fachada de inocência que vestira em todos aqueles anos.

"**_Claro que eu sei sobre o que você escreve, Jiraiya-sama. Inclusive, em seu último livro, Icha Icha Violence volume três, achei que o capítulo seis foi muito interessante, especialmente quando você descreve os fascinantes usos das algemas. Fique sabendo que eu já li todos os seus livros, afinal precisei pesquisar um pouco antes de armar esta situação toda, sabe?"_** Satisfeita, Sakura observou a face do sannin perder a cor, num misto de cansaço e agitação por tantas surpresas no mesmo dia.

"**_Por acaso você está decepcionado com minha estratégia e astúcia?"_** Sakura perguntou, carregando meticulosamente sua voz com a quantidade certa de malícia.

"**_Não, Sakura-chan. Então... por que você desejaria isso?"_**

"**_Eu quero ser uma personagem do seu próximo livro porque...",_** Sakura corou, tentando se fazer de envergonhada, mas concluiu que certamente o sannin não iria mais engolir nenhuma de suas encenações após ter sido vítima de um de seus planos, maldição! Então, se armando de sua costumeira astúcia, resolveu arriscar numa aposta alta: **_"A verdade é que eu quero surpreender meu namorado."_**

"**_Oh! Quer dizer que finalmente você conseguiu agarrar o bloco de gelo do clã Uchiha?"_**, o sannin perguntou, começando a se interessar pelo acordo.

"**_Não, não é ele.", _**Sakura sorriu, enigmática

"**Como?"** Jiraiya franziu o cenho, aparentemente ainda não convencido de toda aquela historia.

"**_Bem, poderia comentar que Sasuke até tem se comportado um pouco enciumado, mas agora eu estou saindo com Sai. Você o conhece, ele é meu outro companheiro de equipe_**", completou, aumentando o sorriso.

"**_Sim, Sim. Aquele que se parece muito com Sasuke. Ora, Ora, que grande surpresa, não?"_** Pensativo, o Sannin a princípio sorriu marotamente, mas aos poucos seu sorriso foi ganhando ares maquiavélicos**_. "Creio que eu entendi. Você está me saindo uma pessoa realmente surpreendente, Sakura-chan."_** Admirado com a kunoichi, Jiraiya assentia com a cabeça que certamente havia subestimado as habilidades da pupila de sua ex-colega de equipe, mas a partir dali tomaria suas próprias providencias para que isso não acontecesse de novo.

"**_Obrigada. E então, você vai fazer o que eu lhe pedi?"_**

"**_Então… Continuo achando que não seria uma boa idéia... Certamente, Tsunade vai querer me matar, isso sem mencionar o fato que Kakashi, que é o presidente do meu fã-clube vai me xingar e certamente irá tentar me crucificar vivo."_**

"**_Eu ainda não consigo entender por que você ainda esta tão preocupado com eles",_** Sakura abriu uma das mãos e conforme listava seus argumentos os indicava visualmente apontando-os em seus dedos: **_"Em primeiro lugar, você sabe que eu e todos em Konoha já conhecemos de onde vem a inspiração para suas histórias e principalmente para a caracterização dos seus personagens."_**

"**_Além do mais, enquanto você usa essa desculpa esfarrapada para justificar seu comportamento devasso e voyeur, sua heroína principal é sempre uma kunoichi extraordinariamente forte de cabelos loiros e seios fartos, características muito similares a uma pessoa conhecida nossa. E se não estou enganada, até o presente momento você totalizou cerca de dez livros escritos com uma personagem que sem sombra de dúvidas É a nossa Hokage caracterizada em sua protagonista fazendo coisas que até Kami-sama duvidaria – e olhe só: você ainda me parece vivo e respirando sem a menor dificuldade."_** Sakura sorriu, passando a apontar outro dedo para citar outro ponto:

"**_Em segundo lugar, duvido que Kakashi abra mão de seu título de radical fã número 1, pois ainda que ele fique chocado com a minha caracterização, nós dois sabemos que ele é quase tão pervertido quanto você. E mesmo que ele se mostre muito indignado no começo, estou certa que acabará sendo vencido por sua curiosidade e devassidão e vai acabar deixando isso para lá também. Afinal, ele veio de sua linhagem de estudantes, e como você sabe... filho de peixe..."_**

Sakura ignorou o protesto de Jiraiya que lhe estreitou o olhar e continuou o seu discurso, passando a apontar um terceiro dedo.

"**_E em terceiro lugar, agora que finalmente você resolveu dar algum crédito à minha inteligência, creio que já tenha percebido que eu posso conter qualquer tipo de reação que meus mestres possam esboçar. Eu me responsabilizo por manipulá-los da forma que for necessário, mesmo que para isso eu tenha que usar como desculpa a minha inocente intenção de seduzir meu distante namorado Sai diretamente para os meus braços. Diferente de você, eles são menos objetivos e mais subjetivos, o que significa que eles tendem a serem convencidos pela minha fachada exterior de inocência."_**

Apontando para o quarto dedo rosado, um sorriso especialmente maroto pareceu despontar em seu rosto:

"**_E, além disso, tenho um trunfo na manga, algo que você não poderá resistir."_**

"**_E o que seria, Sakura-chan?",_** Jiraiya tocava sua bochecha com uma das mãos enquanto fitava a mais deliciosa e manipuladora kunoichi que já havia conhecido em toda sua vida, sorrindo cada vez mais abertamente a cada observação listada pela médica-nin frente a ele.

"**_Ora, nada de mais… só uma coisinha entre nos dois e mais ninguém: eu farei outro strip-tease para você, mas dessa vez um que será inesquecível."_** Sakura provocou, sorrindo maliciosa.

"**_FECHADO!",_** Jiraiya gritou assim que se pôs de pé, ansioso**_. "Quando? Onde? Diga, Sakura-chan_**!". O sannin mal podia conter-se diante da promessa da pequena manipuladora.

"**_Em primeiro lugar, eu quero ler o que você irá escrever sobre mim antes, pois assim poderei avaliar o conteúdo. Somente depois disso eu lhe darei o privilégio de assistir o tipo de strip-tease que eu tenho em mente para você."_**

"**_M-Ma-Mas... Meu livro já está na mão do editor para ser impresso e publicado!"_** O mundo de felicidade do shinobi pareceu ruir sobre sua cabeça assim que ele tomou consciência do que ela queria dizer: sem garantias, sem show particular.

"**_Oh! Mas eu tenho certeza que um autor famoso como você pode usar de suas influências e adicionar a minha historia extra no último instante.",_** Sakura piscou, sorrindo charmosa.

"**_Eu não sei se isso será possível.",_** o sannin respondeu sacudindo a cabeça negativamente e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"**_Por acaso você viu o que eu posso fazer com meu perfeito controle de chakra? Eu posso fazê-los balançar sozinhos",_** Sakura seduziu-o docemente, aumentando suas apostas ao apontar para os seios devidamente vestidos, certa que o devasso também queria algum tipo de garantia.

"**_FECHADO!",_** Como uma criança na loja de doces, o sannin saiu apressado, decidido a fazer o ajuste de última hora em seu livro.

"**_Jiraiya-sama!"_**

"**_Sim, Sakura-chan?"_** , ele perguntou, observando-a com um sorriso de lobo mau no rosto.

"**_Eu não quero ler o meu nome impresso neste livro."_**

"**_Claro, não era necessário dizer.",_** o sannin respondeu, com ares de ofendido.

"**_E eu quero que você escreva algo realmente perverso."_**

"**_Não se preocupe, sei exatamente como descrevê-la.",_** Jiraiya respondeu com uma piscadela.

"**_E eu quero que seja com um outro personagem que..."._**

"**_Possa ser confundido tanto com Sai tanto com Sasuke, já que eles são fisicamente muito parecidos. Acredite em mim, eu farei jus ao que você está me pedindo."_**

Sakura sorriu triunfante frente ao seu outro parceiro de conspiração. Jiraiya-sama era um homem esperto; ela era uma mulher esperta: juntos, certamente criariam uma pornografia de ouro.

Antes de partir, o sannin virou-se para fitá-la uma última vez:.

"**_Sabe, Sakura-chan... Creio que ao invés de Naruto, você é que deveria ter feito parte da minha linhagem de estudantes. Você sim tem um verdadeiro coração pervertido."_**

"**_O QUÊ!",_** Sakura gritou de punhos em riste, pronta para matar o sannin pervertido, que gargalhava sonoramente enquanto pulava de árvore em árvore. Sakura pôs-se a persegui-lo, disposta a ir até o fim do mundo para dar-lhe uma inesquecível surra, mas ao contrário de Naruto, Jiraiya-sama era muito mais rápido que ela.

Ofegante e buscando desesperadamente por algum ar, a médica-nin viu-se forçada a desistir de caçá-lo para retornar para Konoha, pois se lembrou que ainda tinha que fingir um encontro com Sai depois do treino com Tsunade-sama, alem de que também precisaria falar com Lee para encaixá-lo no seu plano já em andamento.

Cantarolando alguma canção agradável em voz alta, Sakura permitiu que sua pequena e inocente Sakura exterior saltitasse feliz em direção da vila, enquanto dentro de sua cabeça, as engrenagens de sua mente funcionavam a todo vapor e a risada lunática de Inner Sakura ecoava, dando-lhe ares de doida varrida.

Sakura mal podia esperar até que pudesse começar a colher os frutos do seu plano maquiavélico.

"**_Ho, ho, ho... prepare-se para ser nocauteado, Sasuke-kun."_**

**_oOoOoOo_**

_Ola_

_Aqui estou eu, com uma nova atualizacao da fic do Kimbop o. Prometo responder todas as review essa semana, me desculpem pelo meu ato falho... a coisa anda complicada e meus surtos criativos andam me fulminando, atrasando milhares de coisas que ja haviam sido planejadas antes._

_Este capitulo é apenas uma pequena amostra do que nossa adorável e inocente Sakura esta aprontando. A mudança da Sakura da 1a fase para a 2a começa a ficar gritante e no meu ponto de vista, torna-a um personagem interessante._

_Vou agradecer minha revisora oficial, a fada sorridente Bella Lamounier, e encontro vcs no meu livejournal. - o endereço esta no profile._

_Voces acharam que este capitulo foi bom? Vocês nao tem a menor ideia do que o Kimbop aprontou no proximo! quem viver, virá... e se voces quiserem incentiva-lo, mandem reviews, ele ja esta no cap 15._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


	3. III O encontro de Sakura

_**Tradução da fanfic "THE SCHEME" , escrita por KIMBOP**_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – assim como esta fanfic. E daí? Não sou egoísta e por isso não me incomodo de traduzi-la e dividi-la com vocês_.

**_III. O ENCONTRO DE SAKURA_**

Sakura tomou a liberdade de cumprir suas obrigações usufruindo da privacidade e silêncio que somente a sala da Hokage podia lhe oferecer, curtindo prazerosamente este pequeno privilégio enquanto organizava os documentos médicos, lendo-os, memorizando-os, colocando-os em ordem alfabética e etiquetando um a um.

Tsunade-sama estava cochilando calmamente por cima de uma grande pilha de papéis e documentos de missões importantes que aguardavam pela assinatura da Sannin para serem executadas.

Assim que Sakura terminou com suas obrigações, aproximou-se lentamente da mesa de Tsunade para mudar a ordem de alguns papéis e completar alguns documentos burocráticos que deveriam ser pertinentes ao cargo de Hokage. Entretanto, sabia que, como sempre, ela que deveria se responsabilizar pelos documentos mais simples enquanto Shizune-sama se encarregaria dos documentos mais importantes.

"**_Hum… Que horas são, Sakura?",_** Tsunade passou a despertar assim que ouviu o barulho de papéis sendo manipulados, abrindo os olhos contra a vontade.

"**_São cerca de três horas da tarde, Tsunade-sama. Você deveria acordar, já que você deverá realizar uma cirurgia dentro de uma hora."_** Sakura fingiu ralhar com sua mestra, divertindo-se ao vê-la suspirar, inconformada.

"**_Okay, Okay."_** A Hokage respondeu, bocejando. Tomando coragem, se espreguiçou e empurrou a mesa, de onde rolaram algumas das garrafas de sakê vazias que nela se encontravam e fazendo com que elas se chocassem umas contra as outras.

Como sempre, Sakura apenas limitou-se a fingir um doce sorriso.

"**_Você tem andado de muito bom humor ultimamente",_** Tsunade comentou, erguendo as sobrancelhas enquanto comentava sobre a animação repentina da pupila.

"**_O que você quer dizer com isso, Tsunade-sama_**?", Sakura permitiu-se sorrir por dentro, enquanto assistia às peças do seu plano se encaixando com perfeição depois de um ano inteiro de árdua análise e planejamento, fora alguns meses de trabalho duro para que ele finalmente tivesse início.

E agora nada mais iria impedi-la, levaria seu plano ao fim a qualquer custo.

"**_Vejo que você tem feito seus exercícios",_** Ao analisar a pupila de cima a baixo, a Hokage inclinou o rosto pensativo antes de exibir um sorriso maroto.

Sakura não pôde evitar corar.

"**_Oh, sim... Eu acredito que meus seios estão muito maiores agora, obrigada.",_** a kunoichi respondeu, sem graça.

"**_Bem, parece que sim",_** a loira levantou-se da mesa e esticou as pernas. **_"Bem, então diga logo o que está nos aguardando hoje à tarde"._**

"**_Aparentemente um dos nossos ANBU's foi encontrado sob o efeito de um jutsu que ainda não pôde ser identificado. Sua consciência está um pouco oscilante e a circulação do chakra em seu cérebro parece ter sido alterada, de forma que agora as correntes de chakra enviados pelo seu cérebro e membros estão se chocando."_**

"**_Ok, então nós duas temos que começar a nos preparar.", _**Após suspirar profundamente, Tsunade dirigiu-se à estante para pegar um dos grossos livros médicos que estivera estudando na noite anterior.

"**_Mm… Tsunade-sama, creio que você deva ter esquecido que ontem eu havia perguntado se Shizune-sama poderia me substituir neste trabalho... E que você havia dito que tudo bem". _**

Por um instante, foi possível notar um brilho maroto no olhar da sannin: embora Tsunade fosse uma senhora, podia-se dizer que seu coração ainda era o de uma adolescente e, como tal, não resistiu a cutucar Sakura com uma pequena provocação.

"**_Oh, é verdade… Como minha pupila, não duvido que você deva estar cercada de admiradores... Principalmente agora que os seus seios se desenvolveram! Essa mudança realmente deve ter lhe rendido alguns fãs"_** Tsunade provocou, divertindo-se ao ver a pupila corar novamente.

Se Sakura havia aprendido algo durante todos aqueles anos de convivência, é que a Godaime adorava divertir-se às suas custas fazendo pequenas provocações, especialmente com as que se referiam ao tamanho de seus seios.

"**_Bem, na verdade, eu tenho ao menos um fã, sim." _**Sakura respondeu, antevendo que o sorriso da mestra deveria durar pouco tempo.

"**Verdade? Não me admira você estar tão bem humorada hoje. E quem é ele?",** Tsunade perguntou, morta de curiosidade.

Diante da pergunta direta, a garota não pode evitar corar mais uma vez. A verdade é que não era difícil fingir para a Godaime, mas ao contrário da opinião que a kunoichi tinha do pervertido Jiraiya-sama, Sakura realmente respeitava sua mestra e queria que ela aprovasse suas ações.

"**_Não me diga que é aquele estudante sobrancelhudo do Gai, o Rock Lee, Sakura! Por Kami, eu acredito tê-la ensinado a ter um gosto mais refinado durante todos esses anos."_** A Hokage estreitou o olhar para a pupila, esperando que sua teoria estivesse errada, mas infelizmente a Godaime descobriu rapidamente que essa opção talvez fosse a menos complicada.

"**_Na verdade, é o Sai."_** Sakura respondeu docemente, simulando um novo e inocente sorriso.

As palavras pareciam ter morrido na boca entreaberta de Tsunade de repente.

"**_Sakura-" _**A Hokage olhou para o chão, suspirante, franzindo o cenho em uma demonstração óbvia de descontentamento pelo pretendente escolhido por sua pupila.

Entretanto, ouvir um demorado sermão da Hokage não era algo que estava na lista de afazeres de Sakura para aquele dia atarefado, de forma que ela resolveu aquela questão fazendo piada da ironia da situação em si.

"**_Eu sei o que irá dizer, Tsunade-sama. Você acha que isso tem a ver com o Sasuke e acho que sabe como eu tenho vivido atrás dele nos últimos meses. Mas apesar de sempre tê-lo amado por ele ser tão especial e lindo, a verdade é que eu nunca consegui saber nada sobre ele",_** Sakura disse, baixando o olhar, humilde,. **_"Entretanto, Sai se parece muito com ele, tanto quanto no jeito de ser como em beleza, mas, na verdade, o que torna Sai diferente de Sasuke é que ele conversa comigo e me reconhece, algo que Sasuke nunca fez em todos esses anos em que estivemos na mesma equipe. E além do mais, é só um encontro. Que mal isso pode fazer?"_**

A Sannin observou-a ceticamente, mas Sakura estava decidida a levar seu plano até o fim, sem dó ou piedade e continuou antes que sua mestra conseguisse articular uma contra argumento.

"**_Além do mais, ódio pode se transformar em amor, não é verdade, Sensei? Mesmo que eu e Sai tenhamos nos estranhado diversas vezes, existiram momentos em que nós nos sentimos como se estivéssemos ligados por algo sem explicação."_** Sakura utilizou a última carta de sua manga, um trunfo que certamente faria sua sensei engolir a desculpa.

Sakura observou que com seus últimos argumentos, o olhar de sua mestra parecia ter transparescido uma certa hesitação, talvez por tê-la recordado do que havia acontecido entre ela e seu noivo Dan. Naruto havia lhe contado que eles haviam se conhecido quando Tsunade tinha dezoito anos e o primeiro contato entre eles não fora algo que poderia ser chamado de 'amistoso'.

"**_Eu não acredito nisso,"_** Tsunade suspirou inconformada. **_"Mas, se você já esta decidida, nada posso fazer além de desejar que se divirta. Só não esqueça de se cuidar."_**

"**_Acredite em mim, Shishou. Se mais alguém se atrever a me magoar de novo, não deixarei um só osso inteiro no corpo do canalha só para ter certeza que ele se lembrará de ser mais gentil em um próximo encontro",_** Sakura respondeu, assistindo um sorriso maroto nascer no rosto alvo de Tsunade.

"**_Bem, estou encerrando meu turno no hospital. Então, nos vemos amanhã, certo?",_** Tsunade despediu-se da aluna, assentindo de leve com a cabeça enquanto carregava os livros que iria precisar nos braços.

"**_Sem sombra de dúvidas!"_** Sakura respondeu alegremente, numa despedida rápida. A jovem de cabelos rosados sorriu maldosamente, com uma confiança que acabara adquirindo através dos anos de convivência com Tsunade.

Além do mais, se Naruto conseguia influenciar a Hokage sem o menor esforço, a kunoichi sabia que ela podia ser ainda mais audaciosa porque ao contrário de Jiraiya, a sannin da Lesma ainda tinha noções saudosas do que era um amor romântico e sofrido pelo fato de ter encontrado e perdido o grande amor de sua vida quando era mais nova – isso fora o fato que por ser uma mulher, Tsunade sempre tenderia a simpatizar mais com esses sentimentos do que os demais sannins.

Após passar cerca de quinze minutos perdida em suas reflexões, Sakura despertou dos seus devaneios ao ouvir o som de uma batida na porta, de onde surgiu um chuunin para avisá-la que Sai havia chegado e a aguardava na recepção do hospital.

Enquanto refletia sobre a primeira parte do plano que havia sido completada, Sakura reconhecia que Sai era muito atraente para seus padrões, mesmo que isso não mudasse o fato que ela ainda o considerava uma pessoa detestável.

A jovem médica-nin dirigiu-se apressada para a recepção assim que terminou de arrumar seu cabelo, avistando Sai do corredor, sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera impacientemente, batendo o pé no chão enquanto ignorava os olhares interessados que recebia de algumas das kunoichis que transitavam pelo hospital.

Com uma idéia marota em mente, a excessivamente confiante kunoichi decidiu que a partir daquele momento ela iria exibir Sai para o mundo como se o shinobi fosse um precioso troféu que pertencia somente a ela. Pelo amor de Kami-sama, a médica-nin bem sabia que nenhuma mulher se interessaria por Sai se nem ao menos tivesse o privilégio de conhecê-lo.

Entretanto, o rapaz nunca permitira que nenhuma das garotas tivesse o desprazer de saber o quão rude e indelicado ele podia ser quando expunha sua personalidade asquerosa, com exceção dela própria, claro, já que Sakura era sua companheira de equipe e sua médica também.

"_Sorte delas",_ Sakura pensou, irônica, sabendo exatamente o que fazer para exibir-se diante das numerosas fãs do moreno.

"**_Sai-kun!"_** Sakura gritou enquanto envolvia seus braços delicados na cintura do rapaz. Pego de surpresa, ele viu-se abraçado e sem a menor chance de livrar-se da kunoichi de cabelos róseos. Entretanto, assim que conseguiu por suas idéias em ordem, Sai concluiu que não seria uma boa idéia livrar-se de Sakura bruscamente, pois a maquiavélica médica-nin já deveria ter uma punição previamente preparada caso ele tomasse essa atitude.

E o shinobi não tinha a menor dúvida que aquele demônio travestido de anjo seria capaz disso.

"**_Solte-me, Haruno",_** Sai sibilou rente aos ouvidos da kunoichi, demonstrando que não estava apreciando aquela manifestação pública de público.

Sakura beijou-o na bochecha, brindando-o com um dos seus mais luminosos sorrisos, daqueles que poucas pessoas seriam capazes de identificar como falso. Por outro lado, a máscara de gentileza e simpatia que Sai externava era perfeita, fazendo com que os muitos expectadores na sala de espera pudessem vê-los como o mais novo e badalado casal de Konoha.

"**_Vamos, Sai-kun. Eu preparei uma cesta de picnic para nós dois, então podemos passear e saborear um delicioso jantar ao ar livre. Espero que não se incomode de comer um pouco mais cedo hoje."_** Sakura puxou-o pela mão e deu-lhe um apertão tão 'amigável' que certamente poderia entortar uma barra de aço, fazendo com que ele entendesse que deveria entrar no jogo também.

"**_Okay,"_** o rapaz respondeu entre dentes num sorriso forçado.

Beijando-o novamente na bochecha, Sakura conduziu o relutante jounin para fora do hospital, utilizando sua força que poderia mover montanhas – literalmente – para guiá-lo na direção que desejava.

Enquanto caminhavam juntos, o novo casal ignorava os felizes sorrisos que os demais ninjas e os cidadãos comuns de Konoha lhes dirigiam – pelo fato do jovem casal se apresentar sempre sorridente, um grande número de pessoas na Vila da Folha os considerava como dois dos ninjas mais adoráveis do país do Fogo.

"**_Eu acredito que você deveria deixar de ser tão violenta comigo enquanto eu estiver fingindo que sou seu namorado, você não acha, sua feiosa? Talvez fosse melhor você parar de agir como um homem para que as pessoas realmente acreditem que você está saindo com um". _**Sai sussurrou, olhando para a kunoichi de canto de olho.

"**_Claro, desde que você pare de agir como um imbecil e faça exatamente o que eu mandar: Caso se comporte e pare de agir como um idiota, eu não terei motivos para esquecer que sou uma moça e ser violenta com você. Por acaso não aprendeu nada nesta última visita ao hospital que o Naruto lhe proporcionou?_**" Sorrindo, Sakura aproximou se de Sai até que seus braços se roçassem, deixando o moreno ainda mais incomodado.

"**_Não me compare com aquela bichinha mal-dotada",_** Sai resmungou, aborrecido.

"**_Pssh. Provavelmente Naruto deve ter um pênis muito maior do que você poderia sonhar em ter. Você deveria dar um jeito nessa sua dor de cotovelo, seu invejoso de pênis alheio"._**

"**_Isso é o que você quer acreditar, feiosa-mosquito. Aliás, eu agradeceria se parasse de esfregar esses projetos de seios em mim, ou eu vou acabar coberto de brotoejas por sua causa. Eu já não havia lhe dito que sou alérgico a sua feiura?"_**

"**_Você é que está transferindo sua raiva pela quase inexistência do seu pênis para os meus seios. O detalhe é que eu ao menos tenho uma justificativa, seu idiota. Sendo uma kunoichi, eu preciso manter meus seios enfaixados e firmes para que eles não fiquem balançando na minha cara ou acabem por distrair idiotas como você que acabariam mortos por deixarem seu lado pervertido distraí-los."_** Sakura respondeu à altura, permitindo-se desfrutar do prazer de ceder o controle à inner Sakura, que certamente adorou poder tomar as rédeas da situação.

"**_Raiva transferida? Te aconselho a consultar um espelho urgentemente e encarar a dura realidade de frente. Além do mais, se você deseja culpar alguém por essas suas tetas de homem, culpe os seus pais por este defeito de fabricação."_**

Enquanto a dupla continuava a alfinetarem-se como inimigos mortais, aos olhos dos inocentes expectadores, Sai e Sakura pareciam ser um casal profundamente apaixonado, que trocava olhares intensos e sorrisos, caminhando de braços dados enquanto conversavam apaixonadamente sem nenhum sinal aparente de hostilidade ou perversão. Além do mais, era impossível deixar de notar que Sai carregava uma enorme cesta de piquenique, um sinal que os dois pombinhos iriam desfrutar de um encontro tranqüilo e relaxante, provavelmente buscando um pouco de privacidade numa área romanticamente arborizada.

Entretanto, o clima de sedução entre os dois pombinhos apaixonados não perdurou por muito tempo, pois assim que o casal passou distraidamente pela floricultura da família Yamanaka, um grito agudíssimo pôde ser ouvido por todos os cidadãos de Konoha num raio de três quarteirões dali:

"**_SA-KU-RA!"_**

Esse pequeno escândalo fora o suficiente para que o casal interrompesse sua caminhada e dirigisse sua atenção para a origem daquela voz estridente.

Sakura respirou fundo e olhou para o seu acompanhante galateador com a singela mensagem "diga um único pio sobre nós e esta será a última coisa que você dirá em sua vida" estampada nos olhos verdes e faiscantes.

O esperto shinobi entendeu claramente a mensagem e decidiu manter-se em silêncio até segunda ordem – estava curioso para saber o que ainda estava por vir - sem sombra de dúvidas, havia algum tipo de ligação especial e inexplicável entre eles, pois ainda que eles se odiassem da forma que eles odiavam, ainda assim algo os ligava e fazia com que trabalhassem juntos em completa sintonia.

"**_Onde vocês pensam que vão?"_** Ino-chan estreitou o olhar curioso primeiro para Sakura e deslizou-o em seguida até Sai, para finalmente focar-se na proximidade excessiva entre os dois companheiros de equipe.

Perpicaz como sempre, Sakura sabia que Ino não gostava nada do rapaz desde que havia tido uma pequena amostra da real personalidade do ANBU.

"**_Oh, nós estamos indo em direção ao rio, proximo ao bosque de cerejeiras para fazermos um piquenique_**." Sakura disse animada para amiga incrédula.

"**_Testuda, pare de se fazer de estúpida. Não me diga que você esqueceu do encontro mensal entre os times sete, nove e o time do Gai?"_**, visivelmente irritada, a voz estridente de Ino bradou novamente, enquanto a loira girava os olhos e posicionava a mão delicada e feminina na cintura.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e por alguns segundos engasgou – o que fez com que Ino imaginasse que sua colega testuda havia sido pega de surpresa.

"_**Oh, me desculpe, Ino-chan... Eu me esqueci completamente e acabei marcando outro compromisso, vê?", **Sakura _apontou para cesta no braço do shinobi_.**" Agora, Sai e eu já nos programamos para fazer outras coisas... mas eu estou certa que você pode usar essa língua de trapo para inventar uma excelente desculpa para justificar minha ausência. Eu juro que só vai ser desta vez Ino-chan... por favor**_." A esperta kunoichi encerrou seu pedido com olhos pidões, esperando sua colega engolisse seu discurso.

Ino encarou Sakura por alguns segundos, deixando a kunoichi de cabelos róseos levemente precoupada com o que sua melhor amiga pensaria a respeito daquela situação.

Se havia alguém que poderia por todo seu trabalho a perder, este alguém era a herdeira do Clã Yamanaka.

Os olhos azuis continuavam a encará-la, deixando-a apenas para passar a fuzilar Sai que parecia nem tomar conhecimento do ar desaprovador que recebia, visto que ignorar pessoas havia se tornado uma espécie de hábito para o habilidoso shinobi.

"**_Certo, Sakura... Mas tenha em mente que nós vamos conversar muito em breve sobre isso",_** a loira resmungou antes de voltar – nada resignada - para suas obrigações na floricultura.

Após um profundo suspiro, Sakura tentava se acalmar, inspirando lentamente o ar enquanto tentava regular seus batimentos cardíacos novamente.

"**_Diga a verdade, feiosa... Você não se esqueceu realmente do encontro, esqueceu?"_** Sai perguntou desconfiado e olhando-a de lado.

"**_Ora, claro que não, seu imbecil",_** Sakura girou os olhos, entediada. **_"A idéia é que Ino vá ao encontro de qualquer forma, nem que seja somente para fofocar sobre nós para o Sasuke e Naruto. E mesmo que por um milagre Ino resolvesse mentir e me cobrir, fatalmente eles acabariam ouvindo os comentários dos ninjas que nos viram na torre da Hokage e iriam nos caçar até o fim do mundo de qualquer forma. Entretanto, não creio que precisemos contar com esta segunda possiblidade, porque não acredito que Ino consiga segurar a própria língua mesmo que quisesse. Por acaso não notou que eu dei a localização exata de onde nosso encontro irá acontecer?"._**

Sai permaneceu sério e emudecido enquanto recusava-se a permitir que Sakura continuasse a puxá-lo pelo braço. Naquele momento, finalmente o shinobi conseguira enxergar além da perfeita máscara de ilusão da jovem e se conscientizara de algo que até então passara despercebido a respeito de sua companheira de equipe.

"**_Você é uma kunoichi extremamente perigosa," _**Sai concluiu, simulando uma voz de repreensão.

"_Ah, não me diga… Até parece que você não está se divertindo bastante com isso tudo, não é?"_ Sakura respondeu, irônica.

"**_Eu ainda não tenho uma opinião formada sobre isso,"_** O ANBU fingiu um desinteresse que não sentia, sendo denunciado pelo sorriso sarcástico estampado em seu rosto alvo.

Sakura agarrou a mão de Sai à força de novo, trazendo-o para perto dela e apesar dos protestos do rapaz, carregou-o junto de si para que continuassem a parecer um casal apaixonado que caminhava de mãos dadas durante todo o percurso até que chegassem em seu destino.

Com mais uma pequena troca de delicadezas verbais, o casal passou a estender a manta sobre a grama para em seguida retirar os alimentos da cesta e distribui-los sobre o tecido macio.

"**_Sabe, Sai, depois de todas as fofocas que irão surgir sobre nós dois, ninguém nunca mais vai suspeitar que você é gay de verdade."_** Sakura provocou o moreno, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

"**_Pare de ficar dizendo que eu sou gay, feiosa. Você bem sabe que isso não é verdade"_**, Sai respondeu, irritado.

"**_Bem, então por que ninguém nunca te viu com alguma amiga ou 'namorada'_**?", a kunoichi provocou-o, maldosa.

"**_Isso porque todas as mulheres que eu conheci até hoje são insuportavelmente irritantes."_** Sai resmungou enquanto servia-se de um copo de suco.

Sakura deu uma gostosa gargalhada ao escutar a confissão do moreno, imaginando o que mais ele e Sasuke teriam em comum, concluindo que talvez todos shinobis bonitões e de passado trágico acabassem tendo a mesma personalidade perturbada e que talvez vissem o mundo pelo mesmo prisma distorcido.

"**_O que é tão engraçado assim, feiosa?"_** O moreno perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Oh, quase nada... Apenas imaginava se por acaso você já chegou a refletir que talvez tenha algo em você que faça com que todas as mulheres fujam para longe da sua 'adorável' pessoa.", Sakura riu, concluindo que era muito mais fácil relacionar-se com Sai do que com Sasuke, mesmo depois de tantos anos se esforçando para aproximar-se do Uchiha em nome de sua eterna paixão.

"**_Caso você não tenha notad,o feiosa, diferente de você, eu tenho admiradoras."_** Sai respondeu, prepotente.

"**_Claro, claro. Pois saiba que admirar você é como admirar a verruga de Jirayia-Sama ou as queimaduras de Ibiki. Mas não se preocupe, ainda que eu ache as palavras que saem da sua boca suja repulsivas, realmente não ligo para isso."_** Depois da pequena alfinetada, Sakura achou por bem ser menos agressiva, mas de forma alguma se arrependia do que havia dito. Era verdade que o palavreado chulo de Sai não a incomodava, assim como também ela acreditava que ele devia ter um bom coração por trás da máscara de grosserias e frieza que ele costumava usar.

E uma vez que a kunoichi não podia negar sua natureza manipuladora e indutora, resolveu dar o benefício da dúvida ao rapaz, acreditando sinceramente que ele deveria ser uma pessoa muito gentil – nem que fosse num ponto distante e perdido em sua personalidade nojenta.

Sai deslizou o olhar para ela por alguns segundos, pemanecendo pensativo sem responder grosseiramente como sempre. Ao invés disso, por alguns segundos, supreendeu a kunoichi ao mostrar alguma emoção, franzindo a testa antes voltar à sua usual inexpressividade e responder:

"**_Eu não acho que você seja irritante."_**

"**_Verdade? E posso saber o por quê?"_** Sakura perguntou, curiosa de verdade. Ela queria entender como funcionava a mente de Sai para que de alguma forma ela pudesse entender, nem que fosse parcialmente, como funcionava a completa psiquê de Sasuke.

"**_Por que sim" _**Sai respondeu seco, dando o assunto por encerrado.

"**_Por que sim? Ora, você quer me dizer que esse é o tipo de pergunta sem resposta ou que simplesmente não tem capacidade para concluir uma linha de raciocínio?"_** Sakura cutucou-o, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, desafiadora.

"**_Nem uma, nem outra, feiosa. Isso só significa que considero que você seja dotada de uma inteligência mediana por trás dessa sua testa enorme."_** Sai sorriu vitorioso, mas achou por bem remediar a resposta ao assistir a jovem pupila da Hokage cerrar os punhos perigosamente, o que certamente lhe renderia mais que uma simples dor de cabeça devido à proximidade em que eles se encontravam no momento**."_E, além disso, você não age como uma retardada ao meu redor como as demais mulheres de Konoha, nem me dá motivos para afastá-la com uma vara."_**

"**_O quê?"_ **Sakura perguntou, incrédula.** "_Quer dizer que você não gosta de ser assediado pelas garotas_**_?"_

"**_Eu não disse isso_**.", suspirou entediado, "**_Talvez essa sua testa enorme esteja sofrendo alguma mutação e agora esteja começando a controlar seus ouvidos também, sua mula surda."_**

Ignorando o comentário agressivo, Sakura voltou a fitar o chão, pensativa por alguns segundos, para só então pousar seus orbes verdes em Sai novamente com a intenção de conseguir extrair mais alguma informação importante para sua 'pesquisa'.

"**_Já que é assim, então, me mate uma curiosidade: o que acontece com determinados shinobis como você, Sasuke-kun e Neji que possuem vários fã-clubes, mas não dão a mínima para as milhares de adoradoras apaixonadas que insistem em persegui-los?" _**

"**_Por quê? Não sabia que você estava interessada em filiar-se ao meu fã-clube... eu até acredito que ainda existam vagas, mas duvido que você fosse aceita, já que a exigência primordial para se associar a ele é ser uma garota extremamente atraente." _**Sai provocou numa voz insinuante.

"**_Cale a boca. Hum... talvez você seja mesmo gay no fim das contas e prefira homens que vistam macacões verdes de suplex com polainas amarelas... ou talvez você deva preferir roupas mais largas para dar mais asas à imaginação, uma vez que o uniforme do Lee-san colado no corpo daquele jeito não dá muita margem para a fantasia."_**

"**_Pare com isso",_** Sai disse sério, agarrando no pulso dela.

"**_Ora, mas por quê? Só porque você fica excitado com os longos cílios do Lee assim como ele fica extremamente agitado toda vez que te encontra por ai?" _**Sakura piscou, charmosa, enquanto se divertia ao constrangir o ANBU.

"**_Eu não quero falar do seu amigo sobrancelhudo, ele é muito estranho."_** Sai tentou encerrar o assunto, acabando por deslizar os orbes ônix ao redor e tomar uma atitude inesperada.

"**_Bem, talvez... Ei!"_** Sakura gritou quando Sai inclinou-se, aproximando seu rosto perigosamente dela e deixando-os a poucos centímetros um do outro. O shinobi levou um de suas mãos calejadas até as longas madeixas rosadas atrás da orelha da kunoichi numa carícia sedutora, para depois deslizá-la até o queixo feminino para posicioná-lo de uma forma que parecessem bem íntimos.

Na verdade, suas bocas estavam próximas do ouvido um do outro para que pudessem ter uma conversa mais reservada, fazendo Sakura engolir seco ao sentir a respiração de Sai próxima de si.

"**_Eu retiro o que eu disse sobre sua inteligência. Por acaso você consegue me dizer se eles já estão por aqui?" _**O moreno disse numa voz rouca, fazendo-a prender a respiração momentaneamente.**_ "E tente não ser tão óbvia, por Kami, que tipo de ninja você é_**?" Sai suspirou e apertou seu abraço para mantê-la imóvel junto dele assim que Sakura fez menção de olhar ao redor para procurar os espiões.

Sakura fechou os olhos e concentrou-se para suar suas habilidades de percepção. Após alguns segundos, ela pôde ouvir um leve barulho de folhas sendo pisadas a pouco menos que 500 metros de distância, certa que deveria ser o barulhento número um de Konoha, Naruto.

A kunoichi não se conformava com o fato de apesar do loiro ter se tornado um dos ninjas mais fortes que ela conhecera até ali, ele ainda era de longe o ninja mais barulhento de Konoha.

"**_Eles já estão nos vigiando... e agora, o que devemos fazer a repeito?"_** Sakura sussurrou inocentemente enquanto suas mãos deslizavam de forma nada inocente em seu parceiro de conspiração, dando a impressão de intimidade a quem os tivesse espionando. Uma das mãos delicadas afagava a mão do shinobi que a tocava no rosto enquanto a outra acariciava os músculos fortes do ombro do rapaz.

"**_Bem, eu tenho uma idéia que realmente irá perturbar mortalmente tanto o traidor quanto a bichinha mal dotada. Mas você tem que prometer que não irá me socar... E então feiosa?"_**

Ainda que as sobrancelhas do shinobi tivessem se levantado por alguns milimetros, o sorriso falso e imutável de Sai permanecia estampado no rosto alvo, fazendo com que Sakura encarasse-o diretamente nos olhos, porque normalmente esta era a única forma que ela tinha para conseguir identificar algum resquício de emoção nele.

E para sua surpresa, naquele momento, Sakura encontrou as pérolas negras de Sai brilhando de excitação.

Inner Sakura também analisou o rapaz e animada, ordenou a Sakura que permitisse que Sai fizesse o que sua mente maligna estava arquitetando malevolamente. A princípio, Sakura ficou em dúvida se deveria seguir em frente ou não, já que Inner Sakura tinha uma grande tendência a aprovar as insanidades do rapaz.

Após medir os prós e os contras, Sakura deu-se por vencida e hesitantemente assentiu com a cabeça para que Sai prosseguisse com seu plano.

Sem perder tempo, Sai inclinou o rosto dela e aproximou-se para tomar os lábios de Sakura com sua boca exuberante, fazendo-a sentir o calor do ANBU sendo transmitido oralmente para ela.

Sakura não percebeu que sua respiração tornou-se pesada, tomada por uma sensação indescritível de torpor que passou a tirar-lhe a consciência - uma espécie de formigamento que começava nos pés e lentamente passava a tomar conta de todo o seu corpo.

Aparentemente, a médica-nin estava se deleitando com a sensação de calor e paixão que o até então frio shinobi lhe proporcionava por uma pequena eternidade – pelo menos até o momento em que a diversão foi rudemente interrompida pela sensação de ter seu seio direito agarrado pela mão forte de Sai.

Essa atitude inesperada de Sai fez com que Sakura se esquecesse momentaneamente do plano e tivesse ímpetos de estapeá-lo por ser tão abusado – mas ela se conteve ao ouvir um grito que veio de por trás de uma moita, de onde surgiu Naruto, interrompendo assim o amasso do casal.

"**_Tire essas suas mãos imundas da Sakura-chan, seu bastardo_**!" O loiro gritou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava sair completamente da moita de onde havia surgido com a intençao de avançar em direção do casal, com a notória intenção de separá-los. Entretanto, o ninja hiperativo não contava com a possibilidade de ser atingido ainda no ar por Ino, que surgira de uma nuvem de fumaça e por Hinata, que com sucesso conseguiram imobilizar o shinobi loiro, evitando assim que ele pudesse 'defender' sua inocente companheira de equipe da luxúria e desejos impuros do seu mais odiado inimigo.

"**_Naruto, não se atreva a interrompê-los!",_** Ino sibilou.

Mesmo a doce Hinata – que através dos anos havia passado a confiar em suas próprias habilidades - recusava a mover-se, mantendo o loiro hiperativo preso no chão. A jovem Hyuuga esperava que de alguma forma Sakura pudesse ajudá-la a colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Naruto, permanecendo quieta enquanto continava a mantê-lo imobilizado no chão.

As ações impensadas de Naruto acabaram por expor a localização de um grande e inesperado número de expectadores: Shino estava logo atrás da loira irritada, recostado em uma árvore com seus olhos ocultos por trás dos óculos negros, silencioso e impassível como sempre.

Kiba, que se encontrava à direita de Shino, assobiava alto e gritava: **_"Bota para quebrar, Sakura!",_** com Akamaru latindo, como se apoiasse completamente seu dono.

Shikamaru estava pendurado num galho de uma árvore, balançando uma das pernas enquanto olhava preguiçosamente para o céu, sem dar a mínima atenção para a confusão que acontecia logo abaixo dele.

Chouji sacou sabe-se lá de onde um enorme saco de batatas fritas, satisfeito em poder se deliciar com seus salgadinhos novamente, mastingando-os barulhentamente enquanto assistia o desenrolar do drama mexicano.

Um pouco mais longe era possível encontrar Rock Lee chorando inconsolável, encurvado sobre Tenten que tentava reanimar o colega de equipe, dando-lhe tapinhas carinhosos na parte de trás da cabeça.

Neji, completamente desinteressado na confusão, limitou-se a cruzar os braços sobre o peito e, após sacudir a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, simplesmente saiu andando sem querer saber como iria acabar aquilo.

E finalmente, distante dos demais, Sasuke se encontrava mais próximo que eles, à esquerda de Naruto, com seu rosto alvo coberto pelas franjas negras, através das quais era possível notar o brilho escarlate por trás do véu escuro. O rapaz tinha os punhos fechados e tensionados, onde se notava que as articulações dos ossos se mostravam pálidas devido à pressão que estavam sendo submetidas.

Energia negra irradiava do jovem Uchiha em ondas, contribuindo para adensar o ar com a tensão que estava sendo submetida à gritaria de Naruto, que berrava para ser solto para que pudesse socar o bastardo, e a gritaria da igualmente barulhenta de Ino dizendo que ele não devia se meter.

A mente de Sakura obrigou-a a suprimir a agradável sensação de torpor causado pelo abraço caloroso de Sai, passando a avaliar cuidadosamente a situação antes que a coisa saísse irremediavelmente do controle. Quando seu olhar recaiu sobre Sai, notou que os olhos dele estavam fixos em Sasuke que acabara de sumir numa nuvem de fumaça, fazendo-o assumir uma postura semidefensiva, puxando para próximo dele sua bolsa de armas para armar-se de seus papéis e pincéis.

Sakura concluiu que o caos e se instalaria de forma irreversível caso ela não tomasse as rédeas da situação naquele exato momento para moderá-la.

Dando um passo à frente, a Kunoichi fechou o punho e socou o chão, abrindo uma cratera gigante ao seu redor e conseguindo assim chamar a atenção dos demais companheiros exclusivamente para si.

"**_CHEGA!",_** Sakura sibilou, apontando ameaçadoramente para Naruto. **_"Naruto, pare de agir como um idiota! Você sabia que eu e Sai estávamos tendo um encontro, não é verdade? Pois bem, pois eu vou te contar um segredo: as pessoas que saem para um encontro costumam se beijar, seu idiota!"._**

"**_Hinata-chan, será que você poderia fechar alguns dos pontos de chakras dele? Não quero ter que terminar meu encontro de volta ao hospital, coisa que aconterá se ele não parar de ser tão infantil._"** Sakura pediu para Hinata docemente, para em seguida pedir para Ino auxiliar a Hyuuga.

Ino, como sempre, passou a gritar escandalosamente com Naruto, ordenando que o loiro ficasse quieto e tentando ajudar Hinata a controlar a situação. Em seguida dirigiu sua atenção para Shikamaru, retirando-o do galho onde descansava, além de convencer Chouji a levantar o corpo ainda imobilizado do ninja hiperativo que ainda se debatia de raiva. Assim que Chouji conseguiu erguer Naruto do chão, fez com que a cabeça dele batesse 'acidentalmente' num dos galhos da árvore mais próxima, fazendo-o gritar mais alto que antes.

E foi assim que os grupos começaram a deixar o local com uma pequena ajuda das kunoichis, deixando Sakura sozinha com um cauteloso Sai e um agressivo Sasuke.

Respirando fundo, Sakura preparou-se para confrontar o momento que estava esperando desde dera início ao seu plano maquiavélico, enquanto tentava mediar uma pequena guerra que ocorria em sua mente, onde a sua parte eternamente apaixonada implorava que ela tratasse o perfeito e compenetrado espécime dos Uchiha com carinho e delicadeza.

Acontece que outra parte de sua mente, que tivera seu coração pisado pelo mesmo sujeito, exigia que a Sakura exterior ajudasse Sai a surrar o Uchiha, só para que depois ela mesma tivesse a oportunidade de ouro de chutar o idiota egoísta bem no meio das virilhas.

Mas felizmente para a kunoichi, a voz mais convincente era a de Inner Sakura que prepotentemente a lembrava que já que tudo havia corrido como o planejado, que seria melhor que o plano original continuasse a ser seguido à risca, ou então a sua tão famosa imagem de garotinha inocente construída com tanto afinco nos últimos anos poderia acabar sofrendo danos irreversíveis.

Dessa forma, quem tomou controle da "consciência exterior" de Sakura foi a mais lógica de suas versões, ou seja, aquela que sempre acabava resolvendo todas as situações. De decisão tomada, a Kunoichi, respirou fundo e preparou-se para dar prosseguimento ao seu precioso plano.

Armando-se de sua expressão mais irritada e de toda coragem que possuía, Sakura finalmente seguiu em direção aos dois rapazes.

"**_Sasuke-kun... Estou confusa... Por acaso está incomodado com meu encontro? Não consigo imaginar uma justificativa plausível para tanto, já que eu costumava te convidar para sair o tempo todo e você nunca aceitou nenhum dos meus convites. Acho que está na hora de usar essa sua tão famosa mente brilhante dos Uchiha para entender de uma vez por todas que não vou ficar esperando eternamente por você."._** Sakura passou a desafiar Sasuke descaradamente, caminhando prazerosamente até Sai, que até então optara por manter-se cauteloso enquanto observava atentamente o desenrolar da cena à sua frente.

Entretanto, Sakura ainda não havia terminado o seu pequeno discurso, guardando intencionalmente para o final algo que irritaria profundamente o seu amor de infância, a ponto de transformar o usual bloco de gelo em uma brasa incandescente.

"**_Além do mais",_** Sakura pousou delicadamente sua mão em um dos ombros firmes de Sai enquanto encarava seriamente seu objeto de desejo que, neste momento, mantinha o olhar escarlate sobre ela, para só então dar seu golpe final: **_"Você não é minha única opção de escolha no que diz respeito a ninjas poderosos e atraentes que vivem ao meu redor."_**

Sakura precisou usar toda a coragem que lhe restava para soltar este último comentário, como se estivesse assinando a própria sentença de morte; comentário este que soara com um desafio ao habilidoso Uchiha, visto que com essa atitude havia ficado implícito e de uma forma extremamente sutil que a médica-nin havia proclamado que Sai - o sujeito que o havia substituído no time sete - havia se tornado muito importante para ela, além de se igualar a ele – se não fosse superior – em poder e habilidade.

Sasuke sentiu-se traído da forma mais vil e inesperada: Sakura, que sempre fora a sua defensora mais fiel, o trocara por um dos seus maiores desafetos.

A kunoichi sentiu um culpa devastadora tomar conta dela, mas tentava racionalizar que a única forma de fazer com que Sasuke decidisse partir um relacionamento romântico com ela seria chocando-o e sacudindo-o, nem que fosse por dentro da redoma protetora e encouraçada que o moreno criara ao seu redor.

Ainda que o Uchiha nunca tivesse demonstrado sentir nada romântico em relação a ela, Sakura estava decidida a fazer com que Sasuke se interessasse por ela por _quem _ela era e não pelo_ que_ ela era e aquilo certamente poderia ser o pontapé inicial.

A kunoichi precisava fazer com que ele entendesse que ela não era somente mais uma das estúpidas fãs dele ou aquela adolescente inocente de doze anos deseperadamente apaixonada e eternamente presa a um amor eterno.

A verdade é que para que seu plano pudesse funcionar, alguns estigmas deveriam ser quebrados - e era por isso que naquele momento, Sakura devia manter algumas cartas na manga e, conseqüentemente, sua vantagem.

A jovem de cabelos róseos assisiu o intenso brilho escarlate aumentar consideravelmente antes de ceder lugar à sobriedade das pérolas negras, notando que a expressão usualmente controlada do Uchiha estava sendo mantida a duras penas e ele estava começando a perder a batalha quando assistiu os finos lábios retesados tremerem.

Os olhos de Sasuke procuram os de Sakura por um instante, numa atitude deseperada que visava descobrir se realmente havia alguma verdade naquelas palavras que o haviam atingido de forma tão dura e inesperada.

Sakura se contrava e tentava se preparar para qualquer que fosse a reação dele, enquanto sufocava e trancafiava nos mais obscuros e remotos lugares de sua mente a pequena Sakura que era eternamente apaixonada por ele.

Após um momento de tensão que pareceu uma eternidade, Sasuke piscou, apertando seus lábios com mais força ainda, fazendo-o formar uma linha. Após bufar de raiva, uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu e quando ela se dissipou, os expectadores perceberam que Sasuke havia sumido com ela.

Sem sombra de dúvidas, essa fora a situação mais difícil e emocionalmente desgastante que a kunoichi já havia enfrentado em toda sua vida.

Entretanto, uma rápida retrospectiva da vida de Sakura passou diante de seus olhos, desde sua infância até o momento presente, obrigando-a a reconhecer que seu pequeno discurso refletia a mais pura verdade e que todo e qualquer sentimento depressivo que tivesse que ser enfrentado durante a execução dos seus planos seria compensado posteriormente.

Silenciosa, concluiu que naquela altura do campeonato, não tinha mais como chorar sobre o leite derramado, continuando a refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos enquanto fitava o lugar de onde Sasuke havia desaparecido segundos atrás.

Seu momento de angústia foi rudemente interrompido pelas palavras inesperadas do seu acompanhante.

"**_Isso foi divertido."_** Sai comentou, levemente irônico, com sua usual máscara de simpatia no rosto.

Sakura sentiu a necessidade desesperada de esbofeteá-lo com toda a força que lhe restava, tomada por uma fúria assassina. Entretanto, a kunoichi conteve-se porque, no final das contas, ainda tinha algo chamado consciência: consciência esta que bradava em alto e bom som que quem havia armado toda aquela situação havia sido ela mesma.

"**_Eu apenas quero ir para casa,"_** A kunoichi murmurou, sentindo suas forças se esvaírem devido às grandes emoções pelas quais havia acabado de passar.

Contra todas as expectativas, Sai manteve todos seus comentários rudes para si naquele instante e, após assentir com a cabeça, indicando que concordava com o pedido dela, passou a recolher toda a comida que se encontrava sobre a toalha, para depois acompanhar Sakura até sua residência em silêncio.

O mais extraordinário, porém, foi o fato do ANBU permitir que Sakura caminhasse junto dele e se apoiando em seu corpo. Sakura ficou feliz e sentiu-se grata ao descobrir com este raro ato de bondade que Sai, assim como Sasuke-kun, também possuía algum tipo de compaixão.

"**_Sabe, acho que você deveria saber que não tem a menor graça quando está melancólica desta forma, inclusive isso te deixa muito mais feia do que ja é – mesmo que eu achasse que isso fosse algo impossível de se superar.", _**Sai comentou, tentando puxar assunto.

"**_Cale a boca, seu imbecil"_**, Sakura sibilou, brindando o seu repugnante companheiro com um sorriso sincero. A verdade é que ele parecia cada vez menos repugnante para ela, que reconheceu que o shinobi havia sido bem sucedido em melhorar seu humor, tirando-a de sua depressão momentânea.

"**_Bem, eu não poderei te encontrar amanhã porque eu tenho uma missão com a bichinha mal-dotada. Você vai ficar bem?",_** o moreno disse, estudando a fisionomia da médica-nin.

"**_Claro que sim, por acaso você não sabia que sou conhecida por minha recuperação rápida e minha extraordinária capacidade de adaptação?"_** Respondeu, sorrindo prepotentemente.

"**_Oh sim? E eu que sempre achei que você fosse alguém que vivia em negação constante por sua aparência horrenda.",_** Sai debochou dela.

Antes que Sakura pudesse retaliar o comentário indelicado, Sai desapareceu, deixando para trás a sua marca registrada: uma chuva de papéis picados.

A jovem de cabelos róseos bufou de raiva por tê-lo deixado fugir sem ter dado um troco à altura, mas acabou sorrindo ao ouvir Inner Sakura dizendo Sasuke-kun não estava perdido para ela, lembrando-a que tudo estava acontecendo conforme o planejado.

Sakura permitiu que o otimismo da Inner a envolvesse, sacudindo a cabeça de leve numa tentativa de mandar sua melancolia para longe, imaginando como seria ter junto de si um Sasuke muito mais afetuoso.

A conclusão que chegou foi que se fosse para ter o herdeiro dos Uchiha declarando seu amor por ela, Sakura seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo que precisasse usar sua mente maquiavélica e suas mãos fortes para moldá-lo no homem de seus sonhos.

Com passos leves, saltitou até a porta de seu apartamento, pensando que ainda precisava conversar com Lee-san, quando parou de súbito na soleira, deixando escapar de sua garganta um agudo grito de raiva ao lembrar-se que seu odiado colega de equipe, aquele que era considerado a criatura mais repugnante de Konoha, havia roubado seu primeiro beijo, além de ter sido abusado o suficiente para ter passado a mão nela.

"**_Aquele bastardo!"_**

Ao entrar no apartamento, sem perceber, a kunoichi bateu a porta com tanta força que as paredes acabaram ganhando várias rachaduras de cima a baixo. O problema foi que, naquele momento, a mente de Sakura se perdia nas milhares de formas possíveis de escolha para se castrar um homem, que, felizmente ou infelizmente, seus instintos shinobis haviam deixado passar despercebido um par de olhos negros que a observavam atentamente não muito longe dali.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_Oh, My XD_

_Este capítulo foi um arraso não é? Quem diria que no final das contas o Sai resolvesse tomar tantas liberdades? Bem que dizem que os que tem cara de santo são os piores._

_O próximo cap não é tão extenso como esse, mas pensem q pelo menos vou demorar menos tempo p atualizar... eu ando meio enrolada com algumas oneshots novas para os desafios do fórum Mundo dos Fics, fora o fato que resolvi tirar a poeira da minha 1ª fanfic de Inuyasha e retomei o projeto essa semana._

_Obrigada aos que estão lendo e comentando, o Kimbop esta muito feliz em saber da popularidade da fic dele por aqui... quero que saibam que vcs tb estão contribuindo para anima-lo a dar continuidade à fic!_

_Bem, vou responder as reviews no meu Livejournal amanhã ( endereço no profile ) e gostaria de me desculpar por demorar p responder.. minha vida profissional as vezes é muito enrolada u.ú._

_E agradecimentos especiais à fadinha sorridente Bella Lamounier, a mais feroz defensora do Sasuke! Suas revisões vivem salvando minha vida, ti adoro !_

_Espero q vcs tenham gostado! _

_Kissus_

_Artis_


	4. IV A ajuda do entusiástico Lee san

_**Tradução da fanfic "THE SCHEME" , escrita por KIMBOP**_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – assim como esta fanfic. E daí? Não sou egoísta e por isso não me incomodo de traduzi-la e dividi-la com vocês._

**_IV. A AJUDA DO ENTUSIÁSTICO LEE-SAN_**

Após uma pequena reflexão, Sakura não pode deixar admirar-se com o fato que dia a dia sua pequena rede de conspiração crescia com uma rapidez impressionante, onde diferentes pessoas acabavam sendo agregadas das maneiras mais variadas: algumas de forma voluntária, outras nem tanto. Na verdade, não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para perceber que alguns peões do seu precioso tabuleiro de xadrez pareciam hesitar um pouco antes de serem fisgados por completo por suas estratégias maquiavélicas, mas ela não esperava menos de suas vitimas, já que todas essas pessoas eram shinobis – pessoas que, ao menos na teoria, deveriam ser sorrateiras e cuja concentração e percepção deveriam invejáveis – e por isso qualquer ajuda adicional que ela conseguisse sempre seria bem vinda.

A meta de Sakura para aquele fim de manhã era encontrar o seu colega sobrancelhudo, Rock Lee. Na verdade, o primeiro passo dado pela médica-nin para colocá-lo em seu esquema já havia ocorrido há algumas semanas atrás, quando a inocente Sakura começou a por suas garrinhas afiadas de fora.

Entretanto, neste dia em especifico, Sakura procurava por Lee com a intenção sincera de tentar aliviar na medida do possível, as eventuais mágoas que o jovem pupilo de Gai ainda pudesse sentir por conta dos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Sem ter a menor idéia de onde Lee poderia estar, a kunoichi imaginou que poderia descobrir a localização exata do filhote da Bela Fera Verde de Konoha se por acaso encontrasse o seu energético mentor.

Com essa idéia em mente, Sakura seguiu em direção à sala dos jounins na torre da Hokage, onde Maito Gai era esperado após ter completado a missão que havia recebido naquela manhã.

A médica-nin refletia sobre a obsessão que aquele homem estranho tinha em completar suas missões rapidamente só para esperar pacientemente pela chegada do seu eterno rival no recinto e exibir-se ao máximo, com a intenção de torturá-lo com seu falatório incessante, onde Gai parecia não cansar de gabar-se do seu triunfo sobre o adversário.

"**_Ola Gai-san,_**" Sakura cumprimentou o jounin, simpática, mas dispensando o titulo de sensei de Gai, pois nos últimos anos este era um tratamento que ela reservara apenas para Kakashi, que assim como Tsunade havia se tornado um dos seus mais respeitados mentores.

"**_Ah, Sakura, como sempre você está a ofuscar a todos com sua estonteantemente beleza, cada vez mais encantadora por causa da força da juventude",_** o homem vestido com o colante uniforme verde sorriu caricatamente, ofuscando a visão da Kunoichi devido ao brilho que vinha das muralhas incrivelmente brancas formadas pelos dentes do extravagante jounin.

"**_Er.. mmm.. bem.. Você me parece bem também, Gai-san",_** Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo amarelo ao notar que ele estava limpando a garganta para começar um de seus famosos discursos, deixando-a receosa pelo o que poderia vir da boca da Fera Verde de Konoha.

"**_Eu sei que você veio até aqui só para me procurar, Sakura... E saiba que eu também já estou a par dos seus motivos – e que são excelentes novidades por sinal - já que o amor puro e inocente finalmente floresceu na mais linda e perfumada flor de Konoha."_** Gai voltou a exibir seu sorriso característico, quase que cegando a desconcertada kunoichi com o brilho excessivo dos seus dentes alvos.

Alheio ao desconforto da jovem, o shinobi que fazia sua pose 'nice guy' aproveitou-se da estase momentânea de Sakura para arrastá-la em direção do sofá com a intenção de fazê-la sentar-se ao lado dele.

"**Bem.. uh..Gai-san, na verdade... O assunto que me trouxe aqui é outro...**" Sakura interrompeu, tentando evitar que, como sempre, Gai engatasse de vez mais uma de suas costumeiras viagens de tagarelice ( pois se não conseguisse interromper-lo no começo, depois que ele pegasse o embalo acabaria se tornando uma espécie de tsunami – e nada podia pará-lo )

Mas infelizmente para ela, Gai já havia subido numa promissora onda que prometia fazê-lo surfar em direção ao país da neve naquele exato momento.

"**_Claro que eu sei por que você esta aqui! Meu espírito ficou entristecido quando eu ouvi dizer que você havia escolhido outro pretendente ao invés do meu adorável pupilo Lee, mas isso passou logo, pois desde que você esteja aproveitando cada momento da primavera da sua juventude, quem seria eu para censurá-la por isso?"_** Gai declarou, empolgado como se estivesse aconselhando sua própria filha.

"**_Sim, Sim. É verdade, mas Gai-san–",_** Sakura tentou interromper em vão.

"**_Oh, sim! Eu sei que você está aqui para me perguntar algo importante, não é verdade? "_** Gai ajeitou os cabelos negros, abrindo um novo e ofuscante sorriso.

Sakura sentou-se no lugar que o shinobi indicava avidamente, pensando se finalmente aquela cena os levaria a alguma coisa.

"**_Sim, eu aceito",_** o excêntrico shinobi declarou sério, cruzando os braços sobre o peito para dar mais ênfase na sua seriedade.

"**_Aceita? _****_Aceita o que?"_** Sakura franziu o cenho, confusa

"**_Eu serei seu consultor sentimental, oras! O que mais poderia ser?",_** Gai disse, cheio de si, dando uma piscadela para Sakura como se estivessem selando um acordo secreto entre eles, enquanto assentia com a cabeça, certo que havia decifrado os mais profundos anseios da mente da kunoichi.

"**_EW?"_** Confusa, Sakura mal podia ouvir os berros chocados da Inner Sakura, que imaginava de onde aquele doido tinha tirado essa idéia ridícula "_Do que diabos ele esta falando?"_

Infelizmente para ambas, Gai não deu a menor chance para que a Sakura exterior se recuperasse ou que pelo menos pudesse entender que idéias estúpidas eram aquelas que Gai enfiara naquele capacete preto que ele chamava de cabelo.

"**_Sakura, você é uma jovem inocente que está passando pelo momento crucial de descobrir o que é o maravilhoso e confuso sentimento chamado amor! O amor é um infinito e esplendoroso campo que pode ser muito problemático para pessoas inexperientes como você e é por este motivo que alguém precisa orientá-la em seus primeiros passos rumo a este maravilhoso território desconhecido! Sinto-me honrado por finalmente ter reconhecido meu valor nos assuntos do coração e mesmo que meu eterno rival não compreenda ou aprove minhas doces ideologias, certamente não existe ninguém melhor que eu para orientá-la, afinal eu me especializei em agir como cupido e conselheiro sentimental entre os homens e mulheres de Konoha!",_** Gai anunciou com seu sorriso colgate estampado no rosto, erguendo-se de súbito fazendo sua famosa pose 'nice guy',

O que Sakura mais desejava naquele momento era estapear a si mesma por continuar a ouvir os delírios insanos daquele homem que continuava a falar de assuntos que nada tinham a ver com a sua dúvida real, imaginando se por acaso o jounin à sua frente havia passado por algum campo florido de papoulas – daquelas das quais são extraídas o ópio, para ser mais especifica.

Incrédula, Sakura continuou a encará-lo boquiaberta, mas sem dizer uma única palavra enquanto seu discurso educativo passava a desbravar detalhadamente todos os mitos que envolviam abelhas, flores, cegonhas, repolhos e afins – neste caso especifico, sabe-se lá por que, Gai resolveu contar uma parábola com pássaros.

"**_Quando esses animais alados sentirem a aproximação da paixão na primavera de sua juventude, o pássaro macho dará inicio aos espetaculares ritos de acasalamento, batendo suas asas vigorosamente para atrair sua outra metade. A principio, ele sobrevoará os campos pelos céus azuis por centenas de vezes para então passar a espreitar-se entre perfumadas flores por outras milhares de vezes..." _**

Enquanto Gai se perdia no seu conto de fadas de acasalamento, Sakura concluía que nas próximas visitas ao hospital, ela deveria realizar uma bateria de testes para verificar se por acaso o jounin não estava se drogando.

Entretanto, a duvida que a estava enlouquecendo era de que forma um simples 'ola' da parte dela poderia fazê-lo ter tanta certeza que ela precisava desesperadamente que ele se tornasse o conselheiro sentimental dela.

"**_Assim que o pássaro atinge o máximo de seu vigor ele compreeenderá todo seu potencial e se armará de todas táticas possiveis para ser o vencedor deste excitante jogo de sedução! E assim que ele encontrar a sua cara metade emplumada, juras de amor eterno e de proteção serão oferecidas à sua amada mesmo a custo de sua própria vida."_**

"_Por que? __POR QUE?",_ Inner Sakura sacudia a cabeça e puxava os cabelos em completo desespero enquanto a face da Sakura exterior contorcia-se de horror, abismada com aquela situação embaraçosa que acabara por esclarecer de onde haviam surgido todas as estranhas técnicas de conquista utilizadas pelo seu colega Lee, que obviamente tivera a infelicidade de ouvir todas aquelas insanidades antes dela.

"**_Esta disputa acirrada pela atenção da fêmea fará com que o pássaro descubra no seu interior a beleza oculta dentro de si, além de todo o potencial até então adormecido nos pontos mais remotos do seu inconsciente",_** Gai tagarelava, certo que a kunoichi estava admirada por seus profundos conhecimentos sobre relacionamentos.

Sakura deslizou os orbes verdes de um ponto a outro da sala buscando por uma eventual rota de fuga, mas infelizmente, ela e Gai eram as únicas pessoas na sala – o que a deixava sem ter como se livrar daquela enrascada.

E infelizmente, a ardilosa kunoichi viu-se forçada a reconhecer que aquele tipo de situação era algo impossível de ter sido previsto – até mesmo por alguém como ela.

Mas no exato momento em que Gai-san empolgava-se com o ponto alto de sua história perturbadora, Sakura agradeceu a Kami ao ver suas preces serem atendidas personificadas na pessoa de seu antigo sensei: Kakashi havaia acabado de entrar na sala tranqüilamente, com seu único olho focado nas páginas pervertidas de seu livro preferido da série Icha Icha paradise.

Normalmente, Sakura evitaria aproximar-se de seu antigo sensei enquanto ele estivesse usufruindo de sua leitura erótica despreocupadamente e em público, mas naquele momento delicadeza certamente não estava no topo da lista de prioridades da kunoichi que estava desesperada por livrar-se do seu conselheiro sentimental voluntário antes que acabasse traumatizada a ponto de querer tornar-se uma freira para o resto de sua vida.

Observador como sempre, Kakashi notou a expressão de desespero da kunoichi, cujos olhos gritavam claramente por socorro.

"**_Kakashi-sensei!"_** Sakura gritou, pulando de felicidade ao ser salva da enrascada que havia se metido.

Ao perceber a chegada de seu eterno rival, Gai interrompeu as suas parábolas sobre as escapadas sexuais dos alegres passarinhos para focar toda atenção ao recém chegado, pousando uma de suas mãos na cintura e fazendo um ângulo estranho com a outra ou ajeitando o cabelo escuro e cegando a todos com seu sorriso colgate.

"**_O que você está fazendo aqui, Sakura?"_** Kakashi perguntou à ex-aluna, sem sequer se dar o trabalho de desviar o olhar do livro.

"**_Não adianta protestar, Kakashi! Acontece que sua brilhante aluna finalmente percebeu que sou a pessoa mais indicada para instruí-la nos assuntos do coração, de forma que você foi derrotado novamente, meu eterno rival! Agora o placar está a 106 / 105!"_**, Gai anunciou antes que Sakura pudesse esboçar qualquer reação e infelizmente para ela, num tom tão alto que certamente sua voz pôde ser ouvida pelos corredores da torre da hokage.

"**_Oh, desculpe Gai... Você também estava aqui?",_** Kakashi voltou seu rosto preguiçosamente em direção ao seu suposto adversário, como se realmente não tivesse notado a presença dele antes.

"**_NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!",_** desbancado de sua pose vitoriosa, Gai passou a lamentar-se por ter sido ignorado pelo seu 'eterno rival'**_, "Você pode ter me vencido novamente com esta resposta irreverente, mas não se sinta superior que eu vou empatar e certamente vou vencê-lo!"_**

Enquanto Gai continuava a discursar em plenos pulmões, o shinobi de cabelos pratedos deu por encerrada sua leitura erótica, voltando a ser o excêntrico shinobi de sempre.

"**_Yare,Yare... A Hokage me chamou para me dar uma nova missão, mas acontece que eu já tinha uma outra missão programada e..." _**Kakashi passou a dizer do nada, com intenção óbvia de capturar a atenção de Gai e interromper seu energético discurso, que por sua vez não o decepcionou, tomando para si a palavra:

"**_Pois saiba que então eu vou aceitar e completar essa missão com a beleza nata de minha força e com minhas habilidades únicas!"_**, Animado como sempre, Gai virou-se em direção da saída, interrompendo sua pequena corrida ao recordar-se nova 'assistida' nos assuntos do coração, a quem dirigiu-se polidadmente:**_ "Oh, desculpe-me, minha jovem, mas parece que minhas habilidades e talentos incomparáveis de shinobi são necessários em prol da honra de Konoha e infelizmente a nossa conversa vai ter que ser postergada! Mas não tenha medo! Usufrua de toda felicidade proporcionada pela primavera de sua juventude e mergulhe de cabeça nos prazeres e delícias proporcionadas pelo sentimento único que é o amor!" _**

E após mais algumas poses estranhas e sorrisos colgates, o jounin conhecido por a 'Bela Fera Verde de Konoha' deixou a sala, seguindo pelos corredores do prédio como um furacão em busca da missão que Kakashi recusara.

"**_Obrigada, Kakashi-sensei… eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer para me livrar dele",_** Sakura suspirou, relaxando o corpo no sofá enquanto soltava um profundo suspiro de alívio.

"**_Você acaba se acostumando. Ah, e Sakura, se por acaso você estiver procurando pelo Lee-san, ele tem treinado desde muito cedo no campo de treinamento seis, onde provavelmente deve estar até agora.",_** Kakashi disse casualmente enquanto retomava sua leitura, completamente despreocupado.

Sakura fez uma careta de susto, amaldiçoando a forma que fora pega de surpresa – mesmo que Kakashi se passasse por estúpido, o shinobe certamente era mais afiado que qualquer kunai que já tivesse sido produzida, fazendo Sakura concluir que sem sombra de dúvidas seu mentor fazia jus ao titulo de gênio que recebera desde seus tempos de genin.

Considerando que talvez fosse melhor evitar prováveis interrogatórios, mais que depressa a kunoichi pulou para fora do sofá e dirigiu-se para a porta com a única intenção de encontrar-se com Lee no campo de treinamento seis. Mas antes que alcaçasse a porta, a voz despreocupada de Kakashi soou:

"**_Seja cuidadosa"_**, Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara e despediu-se de sua ex-aluna com um toque considerável de malícia na voz.

A médica-nin tentou em vão decifrar o que seu ex-sensei havia tentando lhe dizer quando lhe pedira para ser cuidadosa, uma dúvida que durou todo o tempo levado para percorrrer a distância que separava a sala dos jounins dos campos de treino – talvez fosse uma forma dele avisá-la que estava de olho nela e que sabia que a ex-aluna estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas que não iria interferir a não ser que suas traquinagens viessem a se tornar um problema realmente sério.

Se havia uma coisa que Sakura havia aprendido em todos os anos de convivência com Kakashi, é que ele era mestre em mascarar mensagens nas entrelinhas dos comentários mais idiotas – afinal um bom shinobi deveria saber decifrar grandes enigmas, certo?

De qualquer forma, foi impossível evitar amaldiçoar o hábito estúpido de Kakashi de presenteá-la com charadas vagas como essa.

Sakura encontou Lee chutando uma larga tora de madeira visivelmente inclinada – fato observado por ela que concluiu que aquilo era resultado dos fortes chutes do rapaz na larga tora por horas a fio.

"**_Lee-san!"_** Sakura gritou, tentando chamar a atençao do seu colega dos tempos de genin.

Ao escutar a voz de Sakura, Lee interrompeu seu treino de imediato, usando as mangas do seu uniforme para secar as sobrancelhas enxarcadas de suor. Esforçando-se o máximo, Lee sorriu para a colega, mas o sorrido polido era notoriamente diferente do seu usual e entusiasmado sorriso habitual.

Com um sorriso sincero iluminando seu rosto, Sakura entregou ao rapaz visivelmente cansado uma garrafa de água que havia trazido consigo, pois já havia previsto que o rapaz que tinha o costume de treinar exaustivamente deveria estar morto de sede.

"**_Vejo que você continua a fazer treinos mais puxados do que os que Gai-san lhe passa... Você não deveria exagerar dessa forma, Lee-san, vai acabar distendendo algum músculo." _**Sakura emendou com tom de leve repreensão para o colega sobrancelhudo.

"**_Obrigado, Sakura-san, mas você não precisa se preocupar comigo.",_** Lee respondeu, após tomar um belo gole da água refrescante que Sakura lhe trouxera.

Sakura sorriu novamente, pensando que tudo poderia ser muito mais simples se ela pudesse gostar de Lee, cujas qualidades eram facilmente identificadas: o rapaz era sincero, determinado, educado... Se por acaso ela não fosse tão psicoticamente apaixonada pelo seu amado Sasuke-kun, certamente receberia a uma chance de fazê-la feliz, mas infelizmente para o pupilo de Maito Gai, o coração teimoso da kunoichi recusava-se terminantemente a ceder espaço a outra pessoa diferente do jovem Uchiha desde sua tenra adolescência.

"**_Eu... Só vim até aqui para agradecê-lo por tudo o que você tem feito por mim e me desculpar pelo o que aconteceu ontem... Eu acho que eu deveria ter contado a você que Sai e eu estávamos juntos antes"_**, Sakura disse, realmente chateada por ter ferido os sentimentos de Lee.

"**_Ah, não se preocupe, Sakura-san, está tudo bem. Como Gai-sensei costuma dizer, o coração é a coisa mais preciosa que se pode ter e ninguém tem direito de questionar suas escolhas"_**, Lee respondeu um pouco hesitante, aparentemente um pouco conformado por ter perdido sua antiga paixão.

"_Oh, sim, Gai-san é muito perpicaz... Aliás, ele entende tanto de relacionamentos quanto entende de moda",_ Inner Sakura ironizou o comentário de Lee-san ao recordar-se das cenas surreais ocorridas um pouco mais cedo.

"**_E como está o Sai-san",_** Lee perguntou por educação.

"**_Eu acho que ele está bem, obrigada por perguntar, Lee-san... Sabe, o Sai é meio rude à primeira vista, mas descobri que depois que se passa pelos escudos de grosseria que ele insiste em armar à volta dele como defesa, que é possível encontrar uma pessoa supreendentemente doce e carinhosa nele."_** Sakura sorriu, fechando os olhos de forma charmosa.

"**_Você é a pessoa mais compreensiva que conheço, Sakura-san. E por isso sei que se por acaso alguém poderia passar pelos escudos e pela desconfiança de Sai-san, esta pessoa só poderia ser alguém como você."_** Lee completou.

"**_Eu… ainda não estou completamente certa disso,"_** Sakura murmurou, com a intenção de despertar a curiosidade do rapaz.

"**_Como assim, Sakura-san?",_** Lee questionou, franzindo o cenho.

"**_Apesar de convivermos como colegas de equipe há alguns anos, Sai não permitiu que eu ou outras pessoas soubéssemos muito sobre ele. É verdade que ninguém é mais próximo dele do que eu, mas mesmo para mim, Sai-kun continua sendo um mistério.",_** Sakura respondeu, enquanto Inner Sakura comemorava ter capturado a atenção do inocente Rock Lee.

"**_Por acaso você não está feliz com ele?",_** erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, Lee começava a ser envolvido pela teia de Sakura como uma mosca desavisada, o que fez despontar um belo sorriso no rosto da médica nin – seu plano continuava caminhando maravihosamente bem.

"**_Oh, claro que eu estou",_** disse entre risos, "**_mas nós só tivemos dois encontros até agora e isso não quer dizer que eu estou tão apaixonada a ponto de querer casar com ele amanhã ou qualquer coisa maluca desse tipo. Sabe... eu acho que ainda somos muito jovens para pensar em casamento. Entretanto, eu já tenho dezoito anos, me sinto bem com ele... Além do mais, namorar Sai me pareceu conveniente, já que nós somos da mesma equipe e com certeza teremos todo o tempo do mundo para nos conhecermos melhor."_**

Assim que Sakura terminara de justificar porque havia escolhido Sai como namorado, os olhos negros de Lee voltaram a brilhar com a antiga chama de entusiasmo, assim como o sorriso educado foi substituído por um outro realmente sincero.

Inner Sakura não pôde evitar de gargalhar descontroladamente, mesmo que a Sakura exterior mantivesse a idéia original de encontrar alguém que gostasse de Lee de verdade, já que ele nunca conseguira conquistá-la como desejava – isso porque para ela, a sua meta final era estar junto de seu amado Sasuke-kun.

Lee parecia perdido em meio a seus pensamentos, mantendo seus olhos redondos perdidos em algum ponto invisivel no chão enquanto suas mãos eram agitadas nervosamente. Do nada o rosto caricato do rapaz voltou a ser iluminado pelo sorriso colgate que o tornava inegavelmente parecido com seu amado sensei.

"**_Ah, e eu quero agradecê-lo pelo Sai-kun também",_** Sakura disse despertar o rapaz dos seus mundos de sonhos onde ela parecia protagonizar as mais diversas historias.

"**_Me agradecer? Pelo o que?", _**Lee perguntou , confuso.

"**_Oras, pela forma que você tem sido gentil com Sai-kun, não me diga que você esqueceu que eu havia pedido a você que tentasse ser amigo dele há algumas semanas atrás? Pois bem, eu preciso dizer que acho que está começando a dar certo.",_** a kunochi respondeu animadamente.

"**_Eu.. não acho isso, Sakura-san.. Sabe, pode ser impressão minha, mas toda vez que nós nos encontramos, Sai-san sempre dá um jeito de fugir pela tangente."_** Lee lamentou.

"**_Acredite em mim, Lee-san. Se eu digo que está dando certo, é porque eu já passei por isso também. A primeira reação de Sai-kun quando alguém tenta aproximar-se dele é a de se afastar, é uma reação inconsciente. A verdade é que Sai-kun costumava ser extremamente frio e vazio comigo, mas pouco a pouco ele tem deixando as defesas de lado e tem se aproximado. Por acaso você já notou como ele e Naruto agem quando estão juntos? Bem, vou te contar um segredo: eles me lembram muito da época que Naruto, Sasuke-kun e eu fomos designados para formar o time sete, quando Sasuke–kun e Naruto pareciam ter se odiado à primeira vista, brigando por qualquer coisa e pelos motivos mais estúpidos que você possa imaginar. E você notou como eles não vivem um sem o outro agora? Eles acabaram se tornando amigos inseparáveis."_**

"**_Você acha isso mesmo?"_** Lee pareceu ponderar sobre as palavras de Sakura, achando que ela podia estar certa no final das contas.

"**_Claro. Inclusive, Sai e eu não nos demos bem de cara… pelo contrario, posso dizer que foi quase um caso de ódio à primeira vista.. E olhe só como estamos agora",_** Sakura comentou, simulando um leve rubor ao fazer menção do 'inocente' encontro do dia anterior.

"**_Aa_**,**_ eu entendo." _**Lee assentiu com a cabeça.

**_E veja! Assim que vocês se tornarem amigos, poderemos sair juntos com mais freqüência. Como você sabe, treinar com a Hokage, realizar missões e cumprir meus turnos no hospital acabam me deixando sem muito tempo livre para que eu possa me divertir... E eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com meus amigos também. Esse é o principal motivo pelo qual eu gostaria que Sai-kun se sentisse a vontade com vocês também_**", Sakura adicionou inocentemente.

Sakura aguardou pacientemente que Lee absorvesse toda a informação implícita na conversa. Todos na vila sabiam que seguindo os passos de Kakashi, Sakura também se tornara especialista em mensagens subjetivas.

Entretanto, mesmo que Lee não fosse considerado um dos mais brilhantes shinobis da vila, ainda assim ele era menos tapado que Naruto, motivo pelo qual ela esperava que Rock Lee não tivesse maiores dificuldades em deduzir qual era a mensagem oculta desta vez.

"**_Seria um prazer desfrutar da sua companhia por mais vezes, Sakura-san, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer?"_** o rosto de Lee pareceu iluminar-se com a possibilidade de passar mais tempo ao lado da médica-nin, o que lhe deu forças para oferecer seus préstimos à sua amada Sakura novamente.

"**_Bem, vamos pensar... Que tal me contar o que você tem feito para tentar ficar amigo dele? Assim eu posso tentar te dar alguma idéia",_** a jovem perguntou fazendo um muxoxo de curiosidade.

Lee fez uma pequena retrospectiva de suas tentivas anteriores por alguns segundos, para só então listá-los:

"**_Certo. Das ultimas vezes que nos encontramos, eu o tenho convidado para jantar comigo, mas ele nunca aceitou. E para falar a verdade, eu sempre tento me aproximar e tentar descobrir o que ele está pensando em fazer naquele dia e tentar passar algum tempo conversando... Oh, outro dia eu tentei presenteá-lo com uma lembrança, mas ele recusou-se a aceitar o presente.", _**Lee suspirou desanimado ao recordar-se do seu completo fracasso, **_"Infelizmente, Sakura-san, apesar de ter feito tudo que você havia me sugerido, não consegui ser bem sucedido em nenhum dessas tentativas."_**

"**_Verdade?"_** Sakura perguntou, fingindo surpresa, **_"E ainda assim não funcionou?"_**

"**_Não.",_** assentiu, chateado.

"**_Hmmmm. Talvez você deva ser mais agressivo e direto… Mas de qualquer forma, eu prometo que conversarei com ele a respeito disso, certo?"_** , a garota prometeu, simpática.

"**_Obrigado, Sakura-san. Você é uma grande amiga_**.", Rock Lee respondeu, voltando a sorrir para sua musa.

"**_Oh, eu é que agradeço, Lee-san. Você é o amigo mais confiável que uma garota pode ter, o melhor de todos, sem sombras de duvidas.",_** Sakura sorriu, enquanto sua inner pigarreava e fazia um comentário _maldoso- "E provavelmente o mais estúpido também"._

Após a troca de gentilezas, Sakura deixou o campo de treino para dirigir-se ao hospital para cumprir seu plantão, pensando seriamente em procurar a qualquer custo uma garota que fosse merecedora do coração do leal e puro Lee-san.

Talvez essa fosse uma tentativa inconsciente de aliviar o sentimento de culpa que começava a incomodá-la por fazê-lo perseguir Sai por toda Konoha, antevendo que pelas tendências obssessivas e técnicas de aproximação nada discretas do pupilo da Bela Fera Verde de Konoha, que cada cidadão do país do Fogo tivesse certeza que Sai era gay.

"**_Ora, é um castigo muito menor do que ele merece, afinal ele tem que pagar por ser tão atrevido não é?"_** Inner Sakura enfatizava a necessidade de torturar Sai lenta e dolorosamente por ter tido a audácia de ter se aproveitado da situação no dia anterior, onde além de ter roubado o seu primeiro beijo, havia se divertindo passando a mão por lugares no seu corpo onde até então somente Sasuke teria autorização de tocar.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Ola, mais um capítulo, traduzido e postado!_

_Fico feliz que as pessoas estejam gostando da fic, esta é uma das minhas favoritas e na minha singela opinião, é a melhor fanfic escrita até hoje no que diz respeito a Sai x Saku._

_Aos que me perguntaram do casal oficial, sinto lhes informar, mas até agora o Kimbop não definiu qual dos morenos vai levar a Sakura de brinde e por isso qualquer coisa pode acontecer – a última atualização da fic foi na 1ª semana de abril ( depois de qs 3 meses da última atualização) e meu amado ficwriter continua a nos torturar com requintes de crueldade._

_Kimbop e eu agradecemos as reviews, amamos vocês! Respostas de reviews, curiosidades, spoilers xd, no meu LiveJournal, ok? O endereço está no meu profile._

_Eu ainda não comecei a traduzir o próximo capitulo, mas talvez demore um pouco porque eu pretendo retomar outras fics que ficaram encostadas por conta da tradução e dos desafios relâmpagos. Esperem por noticias sobre a fic 'Ironias do destino' e sobre a 'Roda da fortuna'._

_E não posso deixar de agradecer a minha vitima da vez: tks, Naru l, por ter revisado este capitulo para mim, eu sei que sou bem abusada as vezes._

_Kissus_

_Artis _


	5. V Segredos de bar

_**Tradução da fanfic "THE SCHEME", escrita por KIMBOP**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – assim como esta fanfic. E daí? Não sou egoísta e por isso não me incomodo de traduzi-la e dividi-la com vocês._

**_V. SEGREDOS DE BAR_**

O antigo relógio de pendulo fez-se ouvir por nove vezes, quebrando o silêncio que dominava a sala escura onde uma jovem de cabelos róseos despertava lentamente após ouvir os recorrentes ecos das nove badaladas do relógio.

Esfregando os lábios numa tentativa inútil de amenizar gosto de 'jornal' típico de quando se acorda, Sakura piscou os olhos ainda embaçados por algumas vezes antes de recuperar-se do seu estado de letargia para só então se dar conta que havia dormido em sua mesa – mais precisamente por cima de uma serie de importantes pergaminhos que continham genjutsus secretos que estavam sendo estudados na noite anterior.

**_"-Ótimo, agora eu realmente estou agindo como a Tsunade-sama. Começo a pensar as pessoas não estavam brincando quando me disseram que eu estava me transformando em um mini clone da Hokage"._**

Preguiçosamente, a kunoichi ergueu o rosto apenas para descobrir que ela havia babado sobre uma área considerável do delicado papel de arroz do pergaminho, transformando as preciosas escritas em borrões de tinta indecifráveis.

**_"-Droga, droga, droga! Pque p!"_** Sakura e sua inner xingavam a plenos pulmões e em coro. Desesperada com sua falha, a jovem se atirou aos documentos com a intenção de secar os papéis ainda úmidos. Após secá-los, Sakura meticulosamente passou a tentar salvar as escritas deixadas de herança por importantes heróis do passado, reescrevendo as palavras borradas e ao menos tentar minimizar o tamanho do estrago feito pelo seu descuido.

Entretanto, de tão histérica que se encontrava, Sakura não percebeu quando uma figura furtiva deslizou para dentro de sua sala por uma janela aberta – não que ela fosse uma ninja inapta para perceber inimigos, mas naquele momento suas habilidades de reconhecimento haviam perdido prioridade para a recuperação dos pergaminhos de genjutsu e assim salvar seu pescoço.

**"-_Você está fazendo um péssimo trabalho, Haruno_**", uma voz masculina carregada de ironia ressoou bem atrás dela.

Sakura sequer se deu ao trabalho de interromper sua tarefa para olhar para o intruso audacioso, pois de toda Konoha, só havia uma pessoa que insistia em aparecer de formas não convencionais a ela e que a cumprimentava de forma tão 'delicada'.

Eles não tinham o hábito de falar sobre amenidades ou de trocar cumprimentos protocolares, mas com o tempo ela aprendera que essa postura dele não tinha nada a ver com desrespeito, mas que apenas era um reflexo de personalidade reservada e enigmática do rapaz.

Focando-se em seu pincel, Sakura franziu o cenho e umedeceu os lábios nervosamente, tendo sua preciosa concentração quebrada novamente pelo barulho de alguém se acomodando em uma cadeira próxima.

**"-Você devia desistir**," o visitante misterioso comentou, aparentemente se divertindo com toda a situação.

Com um profundo suspiro, a kunoichi arremessou o pincel sobre a mesa, frustrada, levantando-se apenas para encarar o homem que estaria completamente oculto pela escuridão da sala se não fosse por seus brilhantes olhos perolados.

**"-Eu não pedi sua opinião, Hyuuga.", **Sakura sentou-se novamente para verificar o resultado do seu trabalho, **"Será que você não poderia agir como uma pessoa normal e usar a porta pelo menos uma vez?"**

Silêncio.

"_Claro, típico dele ",_ ela pensou, irritada**.**

**"-Então, posso saber o que te trouxe aqui? Pensei que seu esquadrão Anbu estivesse em missão", **ela comentou, focando-se em corrigir os pedaços do pergaminho que ainda estavam ilegíveis.

**"-Nós acabamos de voltar de nossa missão."**

Sakura estendeu o braço para alcançar o regulador de intensidade de sua luminária, girando o botão até que toda a sala estivesse iluminada para só então dirigir seu olhar ao rapaz.

Neji ainda vestia seu uniforme Anbu e segurava sua mascara de pássaro entre as mãos.

Respirando fundo, ela concluiu que era hora de deixar de ser teimosa e reconhecer que o arrogante rapaz à sua frente estava certo: o papel estava irremediavelmente danificado e as escritas borradas continuavam indecifráveis.

O que mais ela podia fazer?

Recostando-se na cadeira, Sakura sorriu maldosamente para Neji, dizendo:** "-Certo, desisto. Se alguém me perguntar, vou dizer que a responsável pelo estrago foi a shishou."**

Neji sorriu porque sabia que ninguém duvidaria disso. Afinal, a Quinta Hokage era famosa por conta de pequenas irresponsabilidades desse tipo, de forma que as pessoas já esperavam que ela pudesse vir a arruinar documentos tão preciosos levianamente.

Além do mais, quem imaginaria que uma pupila exemplar e responsável como Sakura poderia cometer uma falta dessas e ainda por cima jogar a culpa em quem as pessoas realmente esperavam que se cometesse a falta?

Sakura se levantou e decidiu verificar se o Anbu havia retornado ileso de sua missão, dando início a um exame físico de certa de 30 minutos em seu próprio escritório. Neji se manteve mudo durante todo o exame, se limitando apenas a observar Sakura apertar, cutucar e esticar diferentes partes de seu corpo – uma liberdade concedida por ambas as partes devido ao relacionamento peculiar que eles compartilhavam e também porque ele reconhecia que ela era a melhor médica-nin em Konoha logo após sua mestra.

**"-Nada. Aparentemente, você está bem", **Sakura concluiu, terminando de preencher o relatório do exame médico e colocando-o sobre a mesa em seguida.

**"-Você esperava algo diferente?", **Neji perguntou, seco**.**

**"-Oras, cale-se. Você deveria me agradecer por atendê-lo aqui e assim livrar-lo de ter que ir ao pronto socorro como o resto do seu esquadrão, onde certamente você seria tratado como alguma cobaia de laboratório."**

**"-Como se alguma vez você me deixasse esquecer isso", **Neji rebateu o argumento enquanto abria o zíper de seu uniforme ANBU e o guardava juntamente com a máscara em uma mochila de couro que Sakura havia guardado em um dos armários.

**"-E quebrar a tradição? Você deveria parar de reclamar, Hyuuga. Se você soubesse metade das histórias que já me contaram a este respeito... Acredito que você deveria demonstrar um pouco mais de gratidão." **Sakura provocou o anbu enquanto organizava os documentos espalhados sobre a mesa.

Paciente, Neji encostou-se na parede próxima à porta, aguardando a médica-nin terminar de organizar sua mesa e a acompanhou para fora da sala.

Alguns minutos depois, a dupla entrou em um discreto bar que ficava distante dos badalados points da moda. Como de costume, eles sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima ao balcão, sendo atendidos poucos minutos depois pelo dono do estabelecimento – que por acaso era também o único funcionário daquele lugar.

**"-Que bom ****revê****-los, Haruno-san, Hyuuga-san. ****Vocês desejam o de sempre?"**

**"-Hoje você nós queremos um duplo caprichado**!" Sakura respondeu animada**.**

Até cinco anos atrás, Sakura nunca poderia imaginar que, de todas as pessoas de Konoha, que um dia Hyuuga Neji pudesse sentar-se com ela em uma mesa de bar, que o rapaz se tornasse um amigo tão próximo e menos ainda que ele poderia vir a se tornar seu confidente.

De qualquer forma, com Naruto e Sasuke distantes tantos anos, Sakura acabou por desenvolver novas amizades e criando fortes vínculos com todos os seus antigos amigos dos tempos de genin – inclusive com o time de Maito Gai.

Ela e Ino conseguiram recuperar e fortalecer aquela antiga amizade dos tempos infância, assim como Sakura acabara se tornando um modelo de confiança que devia ser seguido para a tímida Hinata. Além disso, Sakura descobriu uma nova amizade com Tenten, com quem compartilhava a paixão pelas armas.

Shikamaru havia ganhado uma grande rival de shougi assim como Chouji havia ganhado uma dedicada aprendiz para as artes culinárias. Com Shino, Sakura aprendera a apreciar o campo e amar a natureza, e por fim, passou a treinar com o entusiasmado Rock Lee suas habilidades de combate corpo a corpo adquiridas com sua shishou.

Bem, e por mais surpreendente que possa parecer, em Neji, a jovem Haruno encontrou o perfeito parceiro para as noitadas regadas de Sakê.

A paixão pelo sakê de Sakura fora a fagulha inicial do inesperado, e de certa forma secreto, relacionamento da kunoichi com o anbu de olhos perolado. Ainda jovem Sakura se vira curiosa sobre o gosto que a bebida teria por ver o quanto sua shishou a apreciava, acabando por seguir os passos da Hokage e aprendendo degustar a bebida saborosa e a lidar com os entorpecentes efeitos da mesma.

Entretanto, encontrar alguém que compartilhasse da mesma paixão não fora algo fácil: suas amigas não gostavam do sabor da bebida, Kiba preferia cerveja, Chouji acreditava que beber era um desperdício e dizia que ele preferia encher seu estômago com comida ao invés de bebida, Shikamaru achava que beber era problemático demais e Lee se tornava um psicopata destruidor com um único gole.

Shino raramente bebia com eles porque seus insetos odiavam os efeitos desidratantes que a bebida proporcionava à sua pele, só o fazendo após missões extremamente estressantes, de forma que Sakura acabava sempre na companhia de reservado Neji que até então parecia ser a única pessoa de Konoha livre de qualquer tipo de vícios.

Aliás, vale a pena comentar que desde o exame chuunin, Neji havia sido uma surpresa boa de várias formas, soltando-se aos poucos e deixando para trás o passado de mágoas de uma existência limitada pelo controle da família principal. Aparentemente, o sakê lhe dava algum tipo de alívio e tranqüilidade e antes que ambos perceberem, acabaram criando o de beberem juntos no bar em estavam. Isso havia começado a cerca de um ano atrás e acabou se tornando um hábito para a dupla se encontrar para apreciar um pouco de sakê após alguma missão bem sucedida.

E dessa forma, assim que atencioso proprietário trouxe o pedido, Sakura não se fez de rogada e serviu-se de uma das varias garrafas colocadas sobre a mesa.

**"-AAAhhhh! Como isso é bom!"** Sakura suspirou após sorver uma boa quantidade da bebida, fazendo Neji sorrir maldosamente, automaticamente deixando-a na defensiva:

**"-Pode parar de me olhar dessa forma, porque eu sei que você gosta de beber sakê tanto quanto eu. E do mais, eu tive um dia muito difícil hoje".**

**"-Hmpf".**

**"-Só porque vocês fazem parte da anbu, não quer dizer que vocês são melhores que os demais; quer dizer, vocês ganham toda a ação enquanto tudo que eu recebo são idiotas arrogantes como você cobertos de sangue e retalhados como uma peneira que devem ser colocados em forma novamente só para que eu tenha que curá-los de novo no dia seguinte", a **médica-nin resmungou, com um tom amargo na voz.

**"-E mesmo sabendo que nós vamos nos ferir novamente, você continua nos curando", **ele pontuou calmamente.

** "-Uma mão lava a outra, não é assim o ditado?", **ela deu de ombros, voltando a se servir de uma nova dose de sakê**."Além do mais, um bom soldado é aquele que cumpre suas ordens, independente de sua opinião sobre elas".**

Neji apenas assentiu com a cabeça concordando. Ambos eram shinobis e ainda que tivessem obrigações diferentes entre si, ambos eram obrigados a obedecer a ordens que muitas vezes iam contra suas próprias consciências e de suas crenças morais e éticas, pois este era um fardo que haviam aceitado quando receberam sua bandana de Konoha.

**"-Então a missão de assassinato foi um sucesso?" **Sakura perguntou, tentando ser casual.

O sakê podia ter sido o pivô da amizade entre eles, mas outros fatores haviam fortalecido as bases dessa relação, como por exemplo, o fato dele ter sido o 1º e até então o único anbu de seu círculo de amizades.

Sendo a aprendiz da Hokage, Sakura tinha acesso a inúmeras informações confidenciais, aprendendo assim a ser discreta e confiável, o que ajudou a estreitar os laços de confiança e amizade entre os dois.

Neji não podia simplesmente procurar outro colega anbu ou algum dos poucos de seu clã que lhe inspiravam confiança e desabafar toda a ansiedade e frustração acumulada sobre seus ombros por conta das perigosas e moralmente duvidosas missões da anbu – e foi assim que aos poucos, Neji encontrou em Sakura um porto seguro em que poderia se apoiar quando precisasse desabafar sem risco de expor-se desnecessariamente e evitar arranhar assim a sua imagem reservada e impassível.

**"-Sim", **a voz quase inaudível soou**.**

**"-E as crianças?", **Sakura perguntou no mesmo tom, sabendo que a missão do amigo havia sido o assassinato da família de um Lorde inimigo do contratante da missão.

**"-Elas sequer estavam conscientes quando morreram. Morreram dormindo, de uma forma rápida e indolor", **ele resmungou, sorvendo uma quantidade maior de sakê**.**

**"-Fico feliz em ouvir isso…", **a jovem respondeu, envolvendo a mão dele que havia depositado o copo de sakê na mesa com a sua,** "-ainda que você insista em manter essa pose insensível, é inegável que você é uma pessoa de bom coração".**

Quando os olhos perolados focaram-se sobre a mesa, ficou claro para Sakura que as ações da noite anterior pesavam na consciência do colega, fazendo-a sentir a necessidade de mudar de assunto para preservar o que restara da sanidade da mente do amigo. Não importava quanto cada um deles havia sonhado em fazer parte da elite Anbu de Konoha, era humanamente impossível não se arrepender em algum ponto depois de ter atingido seu objetivo.

Kakashi era apenas um dos vários shinobis de elite que podia ser citado como ex-anbus que haviam decidido que não queriam viver sua vida dessa forma para sempre.

Dedos delicados brincavam com as bordas da garrafa de porcelana até que Sakura dirigiu seu olhar para sua companhia silenciosa.

**"-Eu te vi outro dia, sabe", **a jovem disse, maliciosa**.**

**"-Eu não estou interessado na sua vida amorosa, Haruno", **o rapaz respondeu, antevendo o rumo da conversa.

**"-Bem, talvez você devesse, porque na ausência de uma vida amorosa própria, você ao menos devia se se divertir um pouco através das minhas desventuras sentimentais", **Sakura brincou**.**

O rosto de Neji não exibia nada de sua habitual indiferença, traço típico dos membros do clã hyuuga**.**

**"-Certo, mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar com você agora".**Sakura continuou, ignorando o jeito Hyuuga do colega que normalmente a irritava.

**"-E sobre o que você quer falar"**

**"-Oras, não se faça de desentendido. Você já sabe do meu plano, certo?"**

**"-Você quer dizer que precisa de mim novamente?"**

**"-Claro, quem melhor que você para fazer isso por mim?", **Sakura elogiou, satisfeita com o resultado do último favor que o amigo lhe fizera: por semanas, Neji havia usado suas habilidades únicas de espionagem anbu para conseguir toda informação disponível sobre Sai para ela – isso, claro, após muitas horas de lábia e garrafas de sakê em outra noite como esta.

**"-E o que você quer saber agora?".**

**"-Eu quero a sua opinião".**

Sakura sabia que se alguém seria capaz de enxergar qualquer falha em seu intricado plano, esta pessoa seria Hyuuga Neji – motivo pelo qual ela havia decidido incluí-lo em seu esquema, fora o fato de que ter alguém com uma linhagem avançada como a dele somado aos skills desenvolvidos na anbu o tornava o espião perfeito para seu plano**.**

Claro que não fora fácil convencê-lo, mas nada que com muita paciência e jeito não pudesse ser arranjado pela maquiavélica Haruno.

** "-Eu ainda não consigo prever se seu plano vai dar certo ou não, embora até agora você tenha sido bem sucedida em todas suas armações. O que eu posso lhe adiantar é não se fala de outra coisa além do seu suposto caso com Sai pela cidade".**

**"-Até mesmo na Anbu?", **Sakura gargalhou alto, perguntando pelos detalhes**.**

**"-Sakura, nós somos A Anbu. Você não deveria esperar que uma elite como nós perca tempo com coisas frívolas como fofocas", **Neji respondeu, aparentemente ofendido com a insinuação da colega**.**

**"-Ora, Neji, a quem você está tentando enganar? Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que independente da patente, no fundo todos os ninjas se interessam por saber quem está dormindo com que por aí tanto quanto qualquer dona de casa entediada e fofoqueira".**

Sorrindo malicioso, o anbu esvaziou a segunda garrafa de sakê da noite antes de responder:

**"-Sim".**

**"-Sim, o que, Neji?"**

**"-Sim, seu suposto caso com o Sai também tem sido o assunto do momento até mesmo entre os altos escalões da ANBU".**

**"-E que eles dizem**?" Sakura questionou, ansiosa por saber o que exatamente as pessoas diziam sobre ela.

Por dez longos segundos de silêncio e olhares ameaçadores que indicavam que a médica-nin estava perdendo a paciência, Neji decidiu dar um fim à tortura e soltar a esperada informação:

**"-Eles acharam o fato inesperado, mas muito interessante. Alguns acharam divertido o fato do Uchiha ter sido trocado por alguém que o havia substituído no time. Contente agora?"**

Com seu mundo começando a girar, Sakura sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e de forma exagerada, voltando a provocar o colega;

**"-Pare de ser um desmancha prazeres, Hyuuga"**

**"-Haruno, eu realmente espero que as coisas acabem como você tem planejado".**

**"-E posso saber porque as coisas acabariam diferentes?", **ela resmungou após dar um generoso gole de sakê diretamente da garrafa ao invés de servir a bebida em seu copo.

Dando um bom gole de seu copo, Neji sorriu, provocando sua maquiavélica amiga de bar:

"-**Um sujeito insensível como o Sai, um maníaco obsessivo como o Uchiha e uma mulher demoníaca como você interligados em algo como esse seu plano maquiavélico é algo no mínimo apocalíptico, Haruno".**

Se Sakura estivesse sóbria, sua primeira reação seria refletir sobre o comentário inusitado do colega para descobrir se a intenção dele era ofende-la ou o elogia-la, mas como o álcool presente em seu corpo já era o suficiente para deixá-la 'levemente' inebriada, sua reação instintiva foi a de reagir com violência à ironia e tentar dar ao Hyuuga uma surra do qual ele jamais se esqueceria.

Entretanto, antes que seus punhos alcançassem o rapaz, um pedaço de papel fora intencionalmente jogado contra sua face, atingindo-a em cheio na testa.

O impacto do papel parecia ter feito a fúria da jovem desaparecer e dar lugar à curiosidade, de forma que ela piscou algumas vezes em confusão e no momento tentava entender exatamente como aquela folha havia criado vida própria para acerta-la no meio da cara.

**"-Posso saber porque você fez isso?" **Ela perguntou, agitando o papel em uma das mãos.

**"-Isso foi apenas para evitar que você desse um escândalo e destruísse o prédio no processo", **Neji a repreendeu com uma voz levemente arrastada, deixando claro que ele também já havia bebido além da conta, ainda que conseguisse manter sua compostura melhor que garota ali presente.

Com a visão embaçada, Sakura estreitou o olhar sobre o papel tentando ler o que quer que estivesse registrado em uma caligrafia limpa e perfeita.

Papel Chasako.

**"-E que raios este tal papel chasako tem a ver comigo?"**

**"-Haruno, preste atenção: os ataques do Sai dependem basicamente dos desenhos que ele faz nos seus pergaminhos. O Chasako é um tipo especial de papel que é encontrado somente no País da Água onde é confeccionado a partir de plantas que só existem por lá e que são cultivadas apenas para este fim. Entretanto, o que torna este tipo de papel ainda mais raro é fato que apenas uma pessoa sabe como fabricá-lo, mas em compensação, qualquer imagem feita nele se torna ainda mais real e mortal que qualquer outra feita em outro tipo de papel. Sai sabe disso e até onde eu pude me informar, já faz algum tempo que ele tem procurado obter essa raridade".**

**"-Verdade?", **perdendo o que lhe restava de autocontrole, Sakura acabou elevando sua voz mais que o normal, tornando ainda mais notório seu estado de embriagez**.**

**"-Cale a boca, Haruno. Os berros da Yamanaka no dia do seu show já haviam me custado um dos meus tímpanos".**

Brigando com o álcool no seu cérebro, Sakura calou-se por alguns segundos tentando reorganizar suas idéias ao assimilar as últimas informações recebidas.

**"-Bem, acho que podemos fazer algo a este respeito**", ela murmurou, dirigindo o olhar esmeralda e penetrante ao amigo que por alguns instantes jurava ter visto aquele mesmo olhar maldoso nos olhos dourados de Orochimaru.

Algo lhe dizia que ele não ia gostar do que ia ouvir, mas isso não o impediu de vocalizar sua dúvida:

**"-E o que seria?", **perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas**.**

Sorrindo de forma prepotente, Sakura limpou o sakê que havia escorrido pelo canto de sua boca, falando com pouco caso:

**"-Duh! Oras, vou dar um jeito de fazer com que a Shishou envie seu time em alguma missão no País da Água para que você possa exercitar a bondade do seu coração sendo generoso e me comprando uma boa quantidade desse papel tão especial."**

Por mais que a médica nin quisesse fazer parecer que ela só se importava com seus objetivos egoístas, a verdade escrita nas entrelinhas era que ela não havia esquecido que qualquer que fosse a missão do time Anbu, havia uma grande chance dela envolver novos assassinatos e por isso ela queria faze-lo esquecer desse fato se preocupando com coisas mais triviais como encontrar o papel chasako.

Sem retrucar, Neji decidiu acabaria enlouquecendo se fosse tentar entender tudo o que se passava na mente psicótica de sua colega, concluindo que seria mais cauteloso deixá-la maquinar o quer que fosse em silêncio, passando a servir-se da 5a garrafa de sakê da noite.

**"-Oi, Hyuuga?", **Sakura o chamou com olhos pidões**.**

**"-O que foi agora?".**

**"-Você faria isso por mim?," **ela reforçou o pedido, ainda mais chantagista.

**"-E porque eu deveria**?", os orbes perolados fitavam Sakura com curiosidade, imaginando qual seria a barganha proposta.

**"-Bem, eu já me certifiquei de convencer Lee que ele precisa se esforçar ainda mais se quiser ser amigo do Sai, então ele deve continuar a persegui-lo com muito mais empolgação nas próximas semanas. Você consegue imaginar quão calmas serão as próximas semanas para você? Sem ter que ouvir nenhum discurso sobre eternas rivalidades, desafios, batalhas realizadas x ganhas... Você consegue imaginar tais dias maravilhosos repletos de silêncio e calmaria, Hyuuga?" . **Com a voz melosa e embargada, Sakura lançou a isca enquanto oferecia a sexta garrafa da noite ao rapaz que até então havia se mantido em silêncio.

**"-Eu já entendi, Haruno", **Neji esteitou o olhar, aparentemente ofendido enquanto se levantava e depositava sobre a mesa algumas notas para pagar a conta**.**

Ele sabia que no estado em que se encontrava, a brilhante médica-nin não conseguiria chegar sozinha em sua residência e após suspirar com alguma irritação, permitiu que a jovem de cabelos róseos se apoiasse em seu corpo para se por de pé e sair do bar.

Entretanto, apesar de menos intoxicado, Neji também tinha passos incertos e acabava formando com Sakura engraçado par de bêbados que caminhavam fortemente abraçados um ao outro. Em sua leve consciência, o rapaz agradecia a Kami-sama pelas ruas vazias na alta madrugada, o que o poupava de envergonhar seu clã e a si próprio com tão reprovador comportamento.

Ao chegar ao seu destino, Neji sacudiu sua caronista para fazê-la recobrar um pouco de consciência, ajudando-a buscar apoio na parede enquanto ela procurava encaixar a chave no buraco da fechadura que parecia caçoar da frustrada kunoichi que não conseguia acertar a fechadura.

Quando finalmente Sakura conseguiu abrir a porta, Neji despediu-se da kunoichi cambaleante com um raro bom humor.

**"Haruno, a única coisa que posso afirmar com certeza é que nada me faz mais feliz de saber que sou seu amigo e não seu inimigo"**

Sakura resmungou algo incompreensível para Neji e após um rápido aceno entrou em sua casa e seguiu cambaleante pelos corredores se apoiando nas paredes até finalmente alcançar sua cama e desmaiar de exaustão.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_Oi, Minna-san_

_Eu gostaria de agradecer meus leitores e me desculpar pela demora da tradução, mas preciso dar uma triste noticia a todos vocês: devido à falta de educação de pessoas fanáticas por Sasu x Saku, a Kimbop não só acabou desistindo de escrever esta fanfic como a deletou do , ou seja, a única versão ainda disponível na net é esta tradução que eu estou fazendo._

_Um dos motivos pelos quais eu havia parado a tradução por um tempo foi que desde esse incidente eu tenho tentado entrar em contato com ela, que havia me prometido enviar os capítulos finais (eu tenho até o cap 14 e foi postado ate o capitulo 15 no original ), mas infelizmente a Kimbop não entrou em contato comigo depois disso e por isso a fanfic esta oficialmente sem um final definido, embora eu já saiba o plot do que iria acontecer no ultimo capitulo._

_Entretanto, outros fatos influenciaram o atraso na tradução, tal como alguns problemas que tive no serviço e principalmente a falta de educação de algumas pessoas que insistem em deixar a educação em casa ficam mandando emails e comentários mal educados._

_Psicologia reversa não funciona comigo, então, gostaria de deixar claro que toda vez que eu recebo um comentário mal educado (sem criticas construtivas ) mais a atualização vai atrasar... Por isso vou deixar os bons leitores darem um jeito nos maus leitores para que a atualização não seja atrasada por problemas técnicos de ausência de boa educação._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
